The Blood Red Moon
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: Virgil Sparda the outcast of his family finds himself looking for a legend and finds more than he intended to. Can he control the power that Ariana represents? OC pairings complete
1. Chapter 1: Lonely Hearts

A/N: Okay here's a Virgil friendly fic. Let it be known I like Dante's character, it's just this idea popped into my head one night when I was exhausted. I received DMC 3. My friend played the beginning scene and it started to get me thinking of the outfits for this story. If you want to know what I'm taking about outfit wise get DMC 3 and yes ladies Dante isn't wearing a shirt. Here it is. Please don't grill me too bad.

The Blood Red Moon  
Chapter 1: Lonely Hearts

A man stood on an outcropping of a crumbling mansion. He didn't know what had drawn him  
there to this exact spot but something did. That something he had a feeling would make him  
complete somehow. The mansion itself use to belong to a devil before he was killed. They said  
that he had been killed by the forces within the stone. Something about the devil being unworthy of the power it held and it destroyed him. The half devil brushed a stray strand of hair out of his ice blue eyes. His silvery white hair was spiked. His blue and black clothes clung tightly to his figure. A red ruby necklace inlaid with gold hung from his neck. As he leaned down a bit to look out over the vast expanse of the ocean the necklace swung back and slammed into his chest over his heart. He held up the necklace and stared at it before dropping it, not wanting to think about his lonesome past. They called him Virgil Sparda a  
son of the Dark Knight Sparda. The only thing that kept him linked to his past was the necklace his mother had given him and his annoying brother, Dante.  
"Sir," a shadow minion hissed. "We've found the stone."  
"Good."  
Some part of him told the mind that the stone wasn't the reason he was here. It was a big part but not the entire reason. The stone was said to hold great power once coupled with the sword. They called the stone 'Heart of War' and the sword 'The Blade of Aries'. _What stupid names._ He thought.  
"Sir," the shadow hissed. "Here, sir."  
He took the stone from the shadows hand. The stone was a ruby. Inside of it was a live pulsing flame. It was as if the flame was beating in time with someone's heartbeat, and he knew it wasn't his own. Now they only needed the blade to complete the power transfer. (never would it dawn on him that they are called that for a reason which you'll later find out.) The blade was heavily guarded from the reports of his minions that tried to take it previously. There was one constant that puzzled him in the reports. It was a single guard. They said  
there were at least five guards but only one fought and won. The fighter always remained cloaked. The face was always shadowed as if hiding some big secret.  
"What now sir?" the same shadow asked.  
He was getting fairly irritated by this shadow's constant interruption of his thoughts. With a flick of his wrist his kitana was out and slicing the shadow in two. Before the pieces separated he had his kitana back in the sheath without a speck of blood on it.  
"I'll get the blade myself," he snapped to his cowering minions.  
He stalked into the darkness.

Elsewhere...

In an unnamed building a guy sat with his feet propped up on his desk. His age couldn't be determined by looking at him but to an onlooker up close they would of said he was in his early twenties at least. The tan pants he wore clung to his well muscled figure. His upper body was well trimmed you could tell due to the fact he was shirt-less. His name was Dante Sparda the son of the legendary Devil Knight Sparda. His silvery white hair fell into his ice blue eyes. He  
brushed the strands back in annoyance. His fingers brushed a ruby inlaid by silver necklace. It  
was a gift from his mother so long ago. He was startled out of his thoughts by the annoying ring of the telephone.  
"Hello?"  
"Dante Sparda?"  
"What do you want?"  
"I am in need of your aid..."  
Dante sat up strait in his chair listening intently to the guy talk of his dilemma. The more the man talked, the more Dante was interested in taking the case.  
"Well?" the man asked.  
"Mr. I'll do it."  
"No need for formalities. Call me Drake."  
"All right Drake, I'm on the case."  
Dante hung up the phone. With that a slow smirk spread across his face. Getting up he stretched and went to get ready to leave.

Back with Virgil...

Virgil moved from one shadow to the next with a felines grace. The mansion lay ahead. The Victorian style manor house was bathed in dark shadows even though the silvery moon cast its light upon the place. There was a single light on in the entire place. A woman's figure passed by the light before it went dark. A slow devious smile graced his lips. _This might not be a total loss after all._ he thought maliciously. Using the cover of shadows he stalked easily into the house. He let his devil senses guide him. The sword emitted a kind of weird aura. When he reached the specific room he found what he was looking for.

This room must of been a library/office. Books lay everywhere and a computer sat on a mahogany desk in the corner also covered by paper work. The sword was in a glass case in the middle of a mahogany table. He strolled over to it and stared for a moment. The feeling of being watched made him look up. A large stone lion lay beside the fireplace. The dying embers glittered dangerously in the beasts marble eyes. Shaking it off he reached for the case. As soon as he touched it the lights flipped on.  
"Will you people ever learn?" a angry voice snarled.  
He slowly turned to see a cloaked figure and several armed guards with their guns trained on  
him. A smirk crossed his features as he shattered the glass and took the sword.  
"How dare you!" one guard growled.  
Without warning he leapt forward towards the cloaked figure. With one swift hit to the neck the  
cloaked figure was down. Scooping the figure up he leapt through an open window. Using his  
newest technique Devil Trigger he flew away. The guards fired a few useless rounds in his direction. He winged away. His landing was soft on the balcony of his own mansion. The Devil Trigger washed away. Gently as possible which surprised him, he laid the figure out on his bed. He made swift work of the cloak hiding the figures face. A smirk graced his normally stoic face. It was the woman from the window.  
He studied her form with great scrutiny. Her ebony hair spilled in waves over his pillow. She was  
about 5 foot 3. For some reason he liked what he saw before him. The girl wore a black tank top and black dress pants. Over the tank top she wore a white button down dress shirt tied at the bottom. The first four buttons were undone. He wanted to know what color her eyes were, but it would have to wait for now.  
Shaking his head he turned away from her and stalked away. He set the blade upon the mantle.  
Sitting down heavily in a faded black leather chair he poured over the manuscripts on the blade and stone. It mainly spoke of controlling a great power. _What is this great power? Maybe the girl will know once she wakes up._ Standing up he stretched and headed towards the room next to his own. He had confused himself as to why the girl had to sleep in his bed and not the other one. He decided he'd move her in the morning. A jaw cracking yawn escaped him as he settled in the bed and fell into a light sleep.

Next Morning...

Virgil was awakened by a large stone lion roaring in his face. It kinda looked like the lion in the stone garden outside his room.  
"Lion do as I command and pin him down!" he heard a feminine voice command.  
The lions claws came crashing down. He rolled off the other side of the bed landing in a crouching pose on the floor. The bed groaned and creek as the lion leapt to the other side to face his foe. It growled dangerously. An idea hit Virgil, he went strait for the girl. He tackled her. They rolled around fighting until Virgil pinned the girl down.  
"Call off your beast," he snarled.  
She muttered something under her breath and the lion vanished.  
"What is your name girl?"  
She just lay there glaring daggers at him. "I ask again what is your name?"  
(What is your quest? What is your favorite color? I couldn't resist I've seen Monty Python and the Search for the Holy Grail too many times.)

Her eyes were the deepest forest green he had ever seen. They glittered and called to him. Without thought he leaned forward and captured her lips in a chaste kiss. Her eyes fluttered closed. Suddenly a glowing came and distracted him. A sharp pain raced through his lower regions. The girl struggled to get out from underneath him. When Virgil looked up the sword and stone had become one. It hovered a foot away from him in easy reaching distance. She fought still. He grabbed the sword.  
"Will you stop that!" he snarled.  
She instantly stilled. The look in her eyes was pure hatred. An idea came to mind, and he wanted to test his theory.  
"What is your name?" he asked again.  
"Ariana Aries," she said as if it was forced from her.  
A smirk crossed his features.  
"The blade controls you, right?"  
"Yes," she growled.  
"So you have to do as I say?"  
"Yes," she said hatred dripping from the single word.  
"What's with the hatred? You don't know me."  
"You'll be like the rest of them that have captured me before over the years."  
"How many times have you been captured?"  
"It would never occur to you that I'm older than I look?"  
"How many times?"  
"In my life time five men have captured me, you being the fifth."  
"What do you mean life time?"  
He had heard the cryptic meaning in her voice.  
"I'm really old."  
"What's the deal with all the references to Aries?"  
She rolled her eyes at the idiot that sat on top of her. "What?" he asked.  
"At least the others knew what they were dealing with when they captured me."  
"I couldn't find anymore information than what I already have."  
He couldn't understand his reasoning for explaining himself to this girl. It just happened.  
Something about her and the way she spoke unnerved him. Shaking it off he continued  
interrogating her.  
"Did you try in Greece?" she asked sarcastically.  
"What does Greece have to do with this?"  
She shook her head. This guy is an idiot. _Cute but an idiot._ Her eyes widened slightly as she reran the thought in her head. She berated herself for even thinking like that.  
"Aries was the Greek God of War."  
"So?"  
"Aries is my father."  
"You're half god?"  
"No kidding really?"  
"Smart ass."  
"Why thank you," she said. "I'm glad someone thinks so."  
"Are you always this annoying?"  
"Sometimes. Then again sometimes not. It basically depends on the company I keep."  
"Are you implying something?"  
"I don't know am I?"  
His cool was fading fast. Getting up he let her go and stalked away.  
Once he was out of the room. Ariana's legs quivered at the sensation that man had invoked in  
her body, and it scared her. Not a single one of the other men had been able to do that to her or  
anyone else that had made passes at her. She leaned against the bed trying to steady her jellied  
knees. What got her the most was he never said his name, and the other men wanted her to know the name of the man that brought her down. Her black feathers fanned out without warning. That made her collapse. _This isn't good_. she thought darkly. Never in her life had someone invoked the one thing she received from her mother a dark fox demon. That clan in Japan was famous for their dark fur and wings. The feathers' tips were turning blue. Getting her feet under her she stalked towards where the white haired devil had gone.  
Virgil smirked as he felt the girl stalk towards where he was. She opened the door with a force  
that sent the wood door cracking heavily against the stone walls.  
"Easy there girl," he said.  
"What is your intent with me?" she snarled.  
"I sought power. I never expected it to be you."  
"Power comes in many forms."  
"That it does."  
"May I know the name of my hero?" she asked sarcastically.  
"Virgil, Virgil Sparda."  
She had a sinking feeling that she wasn't going to get off as easily as she thought here. He didn't seem fazed on the fact that I had black angel wings. she thought.  
"Is that suppose to faze me somehow?" she asked her tone wasn't sarcastic but a bit confused as if she had heard that name before but couldn't place it.  
"No it shouldn't."  
She had a feeling that he was lying or something. Looking up their eyes met but this time there was no angry fire in them only hurt and loneliness. It was the emotion in his eyes that made her want to comfort him. She squashed that thought down quickly. He was the enemy and that's the way it would stay.

Well what did you think? Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2: The Blood Beast

The Blood Red MoonChapter 2: The Blood Beast A/N: If you don't like OC parings like some people informed me in my other DMC story then don't read this. Ariana walked the confines of the island that the mansion was situated on. She stopped and watched a pod of whales play out in the open water. A sad smile graced her features as she watched their play. Her wings flexed for a moment. The wind whipped across the small island stirring her long black hair. It whipped into her face and it was irritating her. She'd kill for a hair tie right now. Her hand smoothed back the wild strands from her face. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't hear anyone approach until a warm hand was laid on her shoulder. A shiver ran up her spine. 

"Are you going to use my power or keep me here until you die?" she asked in a nasty voice.

"I haven't found the moment to use your power yet," his voice had a smug tone to it.

"Then get your hands off of me," she snarled.

She tried to shrug his hand off but he only tightened his grip on her shoulder. Something made Virgil reach his other hand up and run his fingers in between her wings. A low whine escaped her. She jerked out of his grasp and backed as far away from him as she could.

"Don't do that."

Her body was betraying her by becoming weak.

Virgil was for once taken aback by the whine and her reaction to him touching the space in between her wings. There was something wrong with that yet again something so right that it couldn't be good. Finally her knees buckled. He had enough presence of mind to catch her. Her breathing had become erratic. Suddenly it dawned on him why she reacted the way she did. In between her wings was a pleasure point or so he guessed. Her body was quivering so he backed off a little bit more.

"Don't do that again unless you intend to claim me or calm my blood beast on the night of the Blood Moon," she snarled dangerously.

A malicious smirk graced his features.

"Has anyone else claimed you?"

She refused to answer him. "Answer me!" he demanded harshly.

"No one has claimed me that way but they've tried."

Their eyes met and for once there wasn't a crashing of spirited souls. It was a battle of loneliness. Her eyes glittered as if tears stood in them. He could see she had more to say, "My wings are the symbol of my parents love and in turn they are mine."

"Are you saying that you're in love with me?"

"No, I'm not in love with you. Once the symbols appear then I'll be completely yours to do as you will."

She turned to face the ocean again. Virgil seemed confused by this demi-goddess. Her wings fanned out.

"Are you leaving?"

"I have to," she said weakly. "Before my blood beast…."

"Why are you weak all of a sudden?"

"You've set off a chain reaction. I have to go before I kill you."

"What would you care? I'd think that you'd be happy to be rid of me."

"In your eyes I see a loneliness that mirrors my own. That draws me to you Virgil Sparda. That's why I must go. You control me now so all you'll have to do it call me, and I will come."

"When we kissed before did it mean something to you?"

"One day it will."

A small smile graced her features before she leapt off the cliff face. A great gust of wind hit him as he watched her fly. A blood red dragon appeared from no where and began to fight with the demi-goddess. It roared a blood lustful cry as it gave chase. It didn't take long for the huge beast to catch up with her. Its large talons swept across her back letting blood flow. Virgil felt a deep rage fall over him. Devil Trigger was upon him before he even realized it. He leapt off the cliff face and winged towards the threat. A scream of pain escaped Ariana as she fell into the darkened waters of the sea. Virgil's Devil Trigger began to glow a deep blue color. Using his talons he leapt forward and began to fight the dragon. With one swift motion he was able to cut the dragon's head off. Without thought or guidance he dropped into the sea after Ariana. He shot towards the surface once he found her. With two powerful wing beats he was winging towards the mansion.

His focus was so far gone that he didn't notice the blood trail she was leaving. When Devil Trigger faded he realized there were severe lacerations running across her left wing and down her back. Slowly he took her shirts off. He laid her down gently on her stomach.

"Virgil?" she asked weakly.

"Don't worry so much you'll be fine."

He walked into his bathroom and ran a cloth under the faucet. Taking it out to her he began to gently clean the wounds of the blood and salt water. She hissed every now and then. A shudder raced through her as he cleaned the cut in between her wings. A low whine escaped her. It sounded almost like a muffled moan to him.

"Ariana are you all right?"

She didn't answer. "Ariana?"

He realized she was unconscious. "Too much for you my demi-goddess?"

Carefully he slid off the bed. A gentle had stopped him from going very far.

"Stay," she muttered sleepily.

He lay down beside her reluctantly. The fact that she was naked from the waste up didn't faze him at all. Sleep dragged them both down.

Next morning…

Virgil woke up first. Ariana's head rested on his chest and the covers were tangled about her. As gently as possible he moved off the bed trying to avoid waking her up. Walking over to his dresser he pulled out a blue button down shirt. He gently untangled her from the covers and put the shirt on her. Her back wounds were nothing now but angry red lines. In an amusing fashion she curled up on the spot he had been on not a few moments before.

"Virgil?"

Shaking his head he walked out of the room. He changed his clothes and when he came back a large male lion lay on the bed. It purred quietly.

"Ariana?"

"You seem confused Virgil Sparda," the lion purred.

"Where's Ariana?"

"I am she. I am her blood beast Sun Dance."

He decided to ask her blood beast the questions that he doubted Ariana would tell him due to embarrassment.

"How would I gain control of her full power?"

The lion seemed to consider it. Then stared into his ice blue eyes. There was no emotion in the beasts gaze.

"Two must…"

The beasts' body began to quiver.

"Two must what?"

"That's for her to answer Son of Sparda."

The lion vanished leaving a heaving Ariana in its wake,

"Ariana?"

"Please don't force me to tell you."

"What's so…"

He saw the way she was quivering and it wasn't from the transformation. Two and two fell together.

"Ariana I command you to hate me!"

"What?"

"I want you to hate me."

"I cannot. You've shown me…"

"Shut up!"

She quieted down.

"Why do you hesitate when you know how to gain the power?"

"I do have some what of a conscience despite what others may believe."

Their eyes met. Her forest green eyes were dull now. There was no glitter or shine. Kneeling down beside her he caught her shoulders. "The thought of that scares you doesn't it?"

"The thought that scares me is the fact that the person that controls me doesn't have to love me."

"Is that why the other four didn't last?"

"They couldn't handle my blood beast or my attitude problem."

"I can withstand both does that mean something?"

"It can if you want it to."

Turning she headed out to the balcony. The sun was rising on the horizon. The breeze coming off the sea made her hair dance in waves. Her arms were crossed across her chest and her eyes were closed. The sun came up and bathed her in its fiery light. Then he noticed it. Her ears were pointed and there were two black streaks on her right cheek.

"Ariana?"

"Hm?"

She turned to face him. Her ears were dully now and the stripes were gone. "Something wrong hero?"

"No."

He walked away. She smirked at his retreating back. She knew he saw the markings and her cheeks. It had begun, and she feared it.

Cliff hanger… Thanks to all of those of you that reviewed.


	3. Chapter 3: Taming the Blood Beast

The Blood Red Moon

Chapter 3: Taming the Blood Beast

Ariana was at a loss for what to do with that half devil. He annoyed her and then again he intrigued her. The sea's sounds were calming to her. A gust of wind whipped at her hair sending it everywhere. She tucked the most annoying ones behind her ear. So entranced was she by the sounds of the sea she didn't feel a dark presence walk up from behind her.  
"Hello pretty," a voice purred into her ear.  
"Go away Drake I already have a master."  
"I know. Be warned a hunter is after you Ariana."  
"What would you care?"  
"I know you care or maybe even love this one."  
She didn't deny that statement. "I don't want to see an unhappy demi-goddess."  
"I've been unhappy my entire life."  
"Does he know about your curse," he hissed in her ear.  
He dragged her back against his chest. This made her skin crawl. "Does he?"  
"Yes he knows some of them."  
"Just some? Not your biggest one yet right?"  
"And what is that?"  
"Your demon heritage curse."  
He ran a hand down her back in a seductive manner. The reaction was different from when  
Virgil ran a hand down her back. This time a huge amount of pain ran down her spine causing her to jerk around and hit Drake in the face. She stood there facing him ready to fight if necessary. Virgil was near bye and she knew he was listening.  
"The curse only appears if the person that claims me doesn't love me in return."  
"I highly doubt someone like him can love you."  
"Great power doesn't last forever we all know that. Besides what do you mean someone like him?"  
"He's half devil Ariana. A creature not capable of love."  
Ariana lashed out again. How dare this idiot presume to know Virgil? She hit him across the  
face and landed a swift kick to his family jewels. He collapsed letting out a string of curses.  
"Get out!" she snarled. "You're not welcome here."  
"You assume (gasp, grunt) a great deal."  
He staggered to his feet.  
"I don't assume anything I can only hope."  
"Hope is a weak emotion."  
"I'll always keep the hope alive that he'll return my love. That's all I can do."  
"He can't love. HE stood back and watched his mother die. He's pure evil Ariana."  
"So are you."  
"I'm evil but not pure evil."  
"Leave before I unleash Sun Dance."  
"And risk his blood lust killing your hero?"  
"Sun Dance won't kill him."  
"Be warned Ariana once he learns of your darker half he'll hate you."  
"That maybe but I have to risk it."  
He vanished with a snarl.  
"I know you're there Virgil."  
"What curse?"  
"The curse that states that my death. It comes when you get out of control with my power once you have it."  
He couldn't ignore the fact that she had told that Drake fellow that she loved him. Her open  
expression astounded him. Black angel wings fanned out. The feather primaries were tipped with navy blue. Virgil seriously hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. A power shifted around the area. Her body began to quiver as the transformation took over. Soon Sun Dance stood before him. The wind shifted the mane to make it look like flames.  
"You will pay Virgil Sparda," the lion hissed.  
"Go on ahead Sun Dance."  
The lion leapt forward. Something brought it crashing to the ground in mid leap at Virgil's feet. The beast was fighting to get up. (if you can't imagine what's going on just imagine that the sit command was used slamming him into the ground. Just like what Kagome does to InuYasha.)  
"Run!" Ariana's weak voice growled from the beasts' mouth.  
The normally forest green eyes were turning crimson. The beast came to his feet and attacked. Virgil was at a loss for what was going on around him. He thought he was on Sun Dance's good side. Something glittered around the beast's neck. It was an emerald stone shaped like a tear drop surrounded by silver. The 'Heart of War' began to thump wildly in his shirt pocket. With his devil senses he knew finally whose heartbeat the stone beat in time with. It was Ariana' heartbeat. He drew the stone from his pocket.  
"I command you to stop!"  
"Commands only work on Ariana devil," Sun Dance snarled.  
The lion knocked the stone away from Virgil's hand into a fountain. Water steamed up from the fountain as the red hot stone evaporated the water. Virgil knew this wasn't going to end well, but he didn't want to hurt Ariana. Suddenly the lion stilled. It was back in it's statue form staring out over the sea. Ariana lay breathing heavily on the statues' back. Her dark clothes were in shreds and angry red welts were running across her skin. Relief washed over him once he realized that her eyes were their normal forest again.  
"I'm sorry Virgil."  
"For what?"  
"I attacked you. I had to cleanse him. The beast is satisfied and knows that you'll take care of me."  
"I don't understand."  
"It's a battle challenge of a sorts. If you fail you become a bloody smear on the wall."  
"They failed because they couldn't beat Sun Dance?"  
"No, they couldn't prove to him they could care about me after they had the power."  
"And he thinks I will?"  
"If you prove you can't then I'll die, it's as simple as that."  
Ariana slid off the lion's back and slowly made her way towards the house. "Oh Black Knight don't leave the 'Heart of War' out in the open to long because darkness is drawn to it."  
She walked right past the stone without taking a single look in its direction. With a single leap she landed on his bedroom balcony. Walking in she changed into a shirt that wasn't shredded.  
Something made her look around cautiously. There was a dark presence around here and it  
wasn't Virgil. Slowly she backed up towards the balcony not taking her eyes off the possible threat in the room.  
Virgil felt it. A twinge of a familiar power made rage wash over him. He hadn't felt this power in years. A power that he hoped he'd never feel again. Virgil ran for the stone and scooped it up. Ariana snarled as she turned and leapt off the balcony. She didn't get very far. A shadowy creature caught her in mid leap. Ariana struggled fiercely as they landed heavily on the ground. The creature was enjoying her struggles to much so she stopped fighting.  
"Let her go Mundus," Virgil snarled.  
"Ah Virgil it's been so long."  
"Not long enough. Now let her go. She has nothing to do with this."  
"What's so special about her Virgil? Maybe that fiery personality? Or maybe even the fact that she's beautiful. I never pegged you to be that shallow though."  
Mundus nuzzled her shoulder and hair. "Where did you find her?"  
"Ariana I command you to fight back."  
"Yes."  
"Yes, what?" Mundus asked unaware of the bond those two shared.  
A blue like power surrounded her and began to come off her in waves. Her forest green eyes kept getting darker. Something formed in her hand. She drove what ever it was backwards into Mundus's gut. He let her go with a few strangled curses. Blood dripped to the ground.  
"Clever girl. Using your energy like that."  
"She too much for you Mundus?"  
"Is she going to be to much for you Virgil?"  
"I can handle her. Ariana come here."  
She walked up to Virgil's side. Her movements were like she was in a trance. Virgil moved to step in front of her once she stopped. Her wings fanned out then twitched a few times before settling down.  
"Can you trust her at your back or even in your bed?"  
Ariana was getting pissed at this idiot males assumptions about her and Virgil's relationship.  
"Virgil remove this man before I do so, and trust me my way won't be gentle," she snarled.  
"I like them rough," Mundus purred.  
"Mundus leave this place. I don't feel like cleaning up your scattered body parts once she's done ripping you to shreds."  
Virgil turned and headed back into the house. Ariana gave him a glare fit to kill before following Virgil inside. Mundus grinned maliciously as he thought about this new development for the stoic Sparda twin. He vanished quickly. Virgil waited until Mundus's presence was no longer on the island before he whipped around and slammed Ariana into the nearest wall by the throat.  
"What wrong with you?" he demanded harshly.  
"You commanded me to fight, so I fought."  
"You fought because he pissed you off."  
"We're you even listening?" I AM NOT A WHORE TO ANYONE EVEN YOU!"  
"I wasn't..."  
"No, but he was. Just forget it I wouldn't expect you to understand."  
She punched him across the face. Once his grip loosened she bolted up the stairs. He hated the fact that this simple girl was changing they way he was. Someone stood in his path to get to her. A man stood there. He wore an odd mesh of clothing that Virgil had never seen before. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were the same deep green as Ariana eyes.  
"Don't break her heart kid."  
"And you are?"  
He formed a ball of fire in the palm of his hand. Suddenly the 'Heart of War' was in his hands. The guy hadn't even moved.  
"I'm Aries."  
"Is that suppose to mean something to me?"  
"You love her?"  
"I don't love anybody."  
"To tell you the truth I am also Sun Dance. She fell in love once you know. That bastard broke her heart. In my beast form I ripped his heart out and fed it to him. I maybe a god but I love my daughter."  
"Did the other man leave his mark on her?"  
"No you are the first and the probably the last to leave that mark."  
"What's the deal with the black stripes on her face?"  
"Her mother's fault. They appear when the girls show extreme emotion but not many people can see those. I want you to take care of her devil half-ling."  
The god tossed the stone back. He caught it easily. When the god left the room the dark weight that had settled on Virgil's shoulders vanished. He heaved a sigh of relief. Slowly he made his way to where he felt her presence. It was evened out so he knew she was unconscious. She was curled up on his bed asleep. Her wings twitched every now and then in sleep. He shrugged as he went into the next room and laid down to sleep. He grumbled under his breath hoping no lion would be his wake up call.

A/N: Thanks for everyone on of those reviews. I'm  
glad you enjoy the story.  
I'd like to thank.  
Bustahead (you are always encouraging me to go  
on with my stories no matter how many people  
hate them.)  
Silver Fox (as always little sister encouraging me  
where the others won't.)  
Virgil91  
Blanka  
Kowaiki  
BladeMaster16  
Sydon  
LuciaLover  
VergilLover


	4. Chapter 4: Her Black Knight

The Blood Red Moon

Chapter 4: Her Black Knight

A/N: This is where the chapter changes ratings. Also I don't own DMC or it's characters. All I lay claim to is Ariana.

Next Morning...

Virgil stretched easily. A yawn escaped him as he got up. No one would ever see him in this relaxed state. He dressed in a blue button down and black pants. Slowly he entered his room to find Ariana missing. Walking out onto the balcony he saw her standing beside the sea again. The sun was rising. Her wings were out and a light blanket was draped over her shoulders. There was something glistening on her cheek.

"Ariana?"

"Virgil?"

He approached her slowly. What she did in the span of a few seconds shocked him. She launched herself at him. Her arms wrapped tightly around him.

"I was so afraid. I dreamt you died at the hands of your copy and I woke this morning and you weren't there."

"Ariana was my copy wearing red?"

"Yes, he did why?"

"It's my twin Dante."

"My Black Knight I was so worried."

"Why do you call me Black Knight?"

"It suits I guess."

Athought crossed his mind. His hand came up. Ariana must of read his mind because she grabbed his hand to stop it's progress.

"Don't," she warned softly.

"What are you afraid of?"

"After we do this and you have the power you sought can I be sure that you can still love me?"

"Who said I love you anyway."

"Point taken. So don't touch that point again."

"You'd allow this if I loved you?"

"But you don't and I know it so what's the point?"

He forced her head up with his hand and placed a light kiss on her lips. She pushed him away

"What is wrong with you?" she demanded

."You, that's what's wrong with me."

"Virgil... I..."

His hand were released and they began to wander up and down her sides. One of her arms was wrapped around his neck and the other was wrapped around his waist. Their bodies were sandwiched together. She broke the kiss and stared deeply into his ice blue eyes.

"Virgil..."

He put a finger on her lips.

"Don't say anything..."

He picked her up and leapt onto his balcony. Carefully he put her on the bed. Sitting down beside her his fingers gently stroked her cheek.

"I love you my Black Knight," she whispered as she leaned into his touch.

Virgil hesitated for a moment. He felt bad now he was going to claim her and take the power he wanted from her. Trust glittered in her forest green eyes. Her shirt slipped down a little bit then he noticed it a light mark on her throat. The ink was blue. It was a feather surrounded by flames. His fingers gently traced the lines. A light blush appeared on her cheeks. Then he noticed that her black feathers were tipped with navy blue.

"Is this because of me?"

"Yes."

He watched in fascination as something to her hands. One of her feathers lay there. She held it out as if it was a peace offering.

"What's this?"

"This is one of my feathers. Used in the right way it can summon me from anywhere if I'm alive."

He got up and placed the feather is his drawer for safe keeping.

"Ariana..."

"No more words are needed."

She leaned forward and captured his lips. His arms slipped around her waist and the other ran down her back. They broke the kiss and he began to nuzzle his shoulder. Her hands snaked up under his shirt over the muscles of his chest. His skin was really cold to the touch.

"Virgil you cold."

"I'm use to it."

"We need to warm you up then," she purred.

She could of sworn the stoic Sparda twin had blushed but she couldn't be sure due to the shadows covering his face.

"You're already on fire, Ariana."

She blushed a deep crimson Ariana was sure she was so red that she glowed in the dark. As if Virgil had read her mind he began to chuckle.

"So my Black Knight can laugh."

"Ariana are you sure you want this?"

"I'm sure."

Virgil began to gently bite and kiss down her neck and shoulder.

(I decided to stop this scene right here so you peoples can guess what went on. The original written down copy actually has a bit more detail but not much more. Just to let you know... Onward with the story.)

They continued through the morning completing their mating dance until they lay exhausted in each others arms. Ariana drifted off to sleep first. Virgil stayed awake a little bit longer to try and sort out his thoughts. They were in a chaotic mess. The 'What ifs' (don't you hate those?) ran through his head. A small smile escaped his stoic exterior as she shifted her head from the crook of his neck to his chest while muttering his name. Not a single thought of controlling her or power crossed his mind as he drifted off to sleep beside his lover. Later that Night... Virgil woke up alone.

"Ariana?"

She wasn't around. He dressed quickly thinking something might of happened. A sigh of relief escaped him as he walked out onto the balcony. She was sitting on the balcony watching the stars only covered in a light blanket.Her gaze was distant but a happy smile played on her face. 'I wouldn't mind waking up to this every morning.' he thought.

"Ariana come back inside its late."

Her glittering eyes turned towards him. The forest green orbs had seemed to capture the star light in the right way to make them shine with an ethereal glow. He saw love shining in her eyes. Walking forward he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder as they watched the night together. Thunder rumbled across the water as the tropical storm heads rolled their way.

"We better get inside before we get wet," he suggested.

She nodded. He picked her up gently and carried her back to the bed. Virgil returned to shut the glass doors. When he returned to her side she began to nuzzle his shoulder. She made the decision to complete the power right while he slept. Her lover laid down beside her ready to fall asleep beside his mate. As he slept Ariana watched as the storm raged outside. It only took a few moments for the storm to pass on and the moon rose. Tonight was the perfect night for this due to the blood red hue of the moon. Using one of her sharp nails she cut her hand and began to draw out the same symbol on her neck on his chest. The power surrounded her mate. The light it created vanished. Ariana felt drained but content. Their heartbeats were in sync now. Laying her head back down on his chest she fell asleep listening to his heartbeat. Virgil came awake suddenly feeling as if someone had stuck his hand in an electric socket. His senses were heighten greatly. He could hear a thrum of someone else's heartbeat in his ears. There were blood stains on the bed. The ones that were on Ariana's pillow confused him the most. He got up and put some black pants on. He went to find her by following the heartbeat in his chest. She was sitting on a stone bench in the garden. A light blanket was wrapped around her shoulders. The hand that was holding the blanket up was bandaged up.

"It's all right Virgil it will be gone soon."

"What happened?"

"I completed the power thing while you were asleep."

"Why?"

"The power is what you sought right?"

He shook his head in confusion.

"Don't worry so much it will heal soon."

"Is that why are heartbeats are in sync?"

"Yes."

"Why last night? It could have waited."

"Last night was the night of the Blood Red Moon. Dangers coming when the moon becomes red and I fear I had to do it before it was to late."

"What kind of danger?"

"I don't know. All you need to worry about now is how to control your power now. Close your eyes and learn."

He did as he was told.

Later...

Virgil came awake with a splitting headache. A soothing song curled around him. He listened for a moment.

'_Midnight is calling live softly, _

_slowly drowning with the love we need_

_Bless me with the leaves off of the tree_

_on it, I see the freedom rain_

_Praise to the father_

_Blessed by the water_

_Black night, dark skies_

_The Devil's Cry._'

A slow smile escaped him as she finished the song. His head was in her lap. Her hands were gently running through his hair She was leaning against the tree and her wings were mantled. They were blocking the rays of the sun from his face. Then did he notice what she was wearing. She was wearing one of his blue shirts and her black pants.

"Ariana?"

"So you're awake. How did it go?"

"It was rough. Someone in my inner battle said that, 'our love had to be strong or my power wouldn't last'."

"Who ever said that was right."

"Don't lecture me Ariana I know that."

"You may know it but can you feel it beating within you?"

Virgil could have sworn that at that moment when she said that there was a period where her heart skipped a beat. Shrugging it off for the moment he decided to ask her about it later.

"Let's enjoy each others company while we still can," she said quietly.

Ariana's mind drifted towards the dream she had before. The man in the dream Virgil's twin Dante confused her for some reason. She didn't ask about him because she figured it was a touchy subject for her lover. The two of them sat in companionable silence in each others arms. Ariana stared off into the distance.Their peace was shattered by a shadow minion.

"Sir!" the creature hissed.

"What is it?""An intruder sir."

"What kind of intruder?"

"It's Dante my Lord."

"Stop him from getting further in the mansion."

"Yes, sir."

Virgil rose bringing Ariana up with him.

"Ariana I want you to hide."

"Be careful Virgil."

She ran into the house and hid in their room. The doors were locked behind her. Warily she paced around the room like a caged tiger. Now of all times she wished that she had her blood beast.

"So beautiful," a voice purred into her ear.

She whipped around to face the threat. It was Mundus.

"What do you want?"

"Power of course my dear."

A shiver ran down her spine when he called her dear.

"Virgil has the power you seek."

"Don't play games girl."

"I'm not lying Virgil has taken my virginity and therefore has my power."

"If that is true then you are of no use."

Ariana backed up. She recognized the threat for what it was. There was no way she could fight him and win. Of course she would put up a decent fight but never win. Her mind was racing. The evil leapt towards her. Her wings fanned out as she moved backwards to dodge the attack. Mundus was really fast. He laid blow after blow on her body. Blood dripped from each cut and it felt like acid. Ariana bit back a whimper of pain

."A tough one aren't you?"

"Virgil will come for me and kill you," she growled weakly.

"I know that's the entire point."

Mundus leapt forward and slashed at her unprotected chest. Blood flowed out with more vigor. She sank to her knees. He vanished with an evil laugh. The doors were slammed open. For a second she almost thought it was her mate but the clothes and gun told another story. The man walked up to her and gently picked her upper body up.

"Are you all right Miss?"

"You... must be... Dante..."

"Do I know you?"

"No."

Her breathing was becoming more labored. The light in her eyes was beginning to fade. Suddenly she went limp in his arms and he knew she had lost the battle with death. Virgil decided at that moment to storm in. The scene before him made his already pale face pale even more.

"What have you done?"

"I didn't do this to her brother."

Dante laid the girl carefully to the side. Standing up he readied himself for the battle that he knew was coming. Swords clashed and wings beat. Dante was able to over power his brother. Dante graced his brother with his mercy and let him live this time and Dante told him as much. Once Virgil recovered he vanished.

A/N: Cliff hangers you hate them don't you? This isn't the end so don't get in a huff. Sorry it took so long with posting this chapter... Where I work it's been hectic.


	5. Chapter 5: Battle Arena: Aries Island

The Blood Red Moon

Chapter 5: Battle Arena: Aries Island

Years later...

Dante and Virgil stood facing each other determined to meet their fates what ever they maybe. Their battle arena on Aries Island was a stone circle surrounded by pillars. On the stone in the ground was carved a winged fox and a full moon behind it. Around that circle there was another thinner ring with an inscription carved in it. It was an ancient language that only a demon would know. Only Virgil knew what it said. Translated it meant 'the shadowed fox under a blood red moon's light bound by fate destined to die'.

"Why did you bring me here Virgil?"

"To make you pay!" he snarled.

"What did I do?"

"You killed her."

"Killed who?"

"Don't play stupid with me Dante."

Virgil drew his kitana reading himself to kick his twins ass. Dante was seriously confused but didn't show it. Surely if he killed a woman he would have... 'Oh Shit!'

"Wait a minute Virgil I didn't kill that girl."

"Talking is finished."

"I didn't kill her. She was a civilian and no concern of mine."

Virgil leapt forward without warning. Dante easily blocked the onslaught. Virgil was barely controlling his rage where as Dante was calm and collected.

"Even if this is for her Virgil you can't win."

"Watch me I'll win."

The blades crashed with a loud clang and sparks flew. The means in which they fought was with fierce abandon. Neither willing to loose this but neither gaining ground over the other. This was an even match.

Elsewhere...

Dark forest green eyes snapped open. A violent shudder ran through her body. The woman got up and dressed quickly.

"Becca?" she called down the hall.

"Yes, Momma?"

"Get dressed we have to go."

"Right momma."

The little girl dressed quickly in the same outfit as her mother. They both wore black pants and a button down shirt. The shirts were the only difference. The mother wore all black where the daughters shirt was blue. The pair left the small confines of their little house to fly to Aries Island that shook with the monumental battle. They landed easily on the shores of the island. The power of both devil was being thrown around the island. Even if you weren't able to feel the true power you knew that the battle was fierce none the less.

"Momma?"

"It's all right Becca."

"I don't think it is Ariana."

Ariana snarled softly as she put her daughter down and stepped in front of her to protect her from the view of the assailant.

"She looks so much like her father, Ariana."

"What do you want Drake?"

"Simple the key to the gate of the demon realm."

"They'll never hand it over that easily."

"I wouldn't be to sure about that Ariana. Their determined to kill each other."

"Rebecca go toward the fighting and I be there in a moment."

The girl spread her dark wings and leapt into the sky.

"I see she gained her mother's wings."

"Do not speak of my daughter in such a manner," she growled dangerously.

"Am I not allowed to comment on her beauty?"

"No," she snarled.Ariana felt a power shift within her.

Sun Dance was ready to fight again after being dormant for so long. Drake leapt forward. There was no warning before his head slid off his shoulders. A white blade dripping with his blood. A white light surrounded an ethereal figure.

"No one talks about my daughter that way," the figure growled.

The light faded leaving an exhausted Ariana. Spreading her dark wings she leapt into the sky trying to locate her daughter and mate. On the battleground. Rebecca found the two combatants. Her wings flapped to keep her aloft. Her instincts told her this was wrong. The two fighters looked so much alike. She noticed their distinct characteristics. One of the fighters aura called to her for some reason. Without paying attention she landed near the battle ground. A shock wave from Rebellion's attack was headed strait for her. Fear made her freeze on the spot. She could not move. Something stood in the attacks path and deflected it.

"What are you doing here girl?" the figure in blue snarled.

"I... I..."

"Leave her alone Virgil she's not apart of this," the figure in red snapped.

"Virgil?" Rebecca asked. "Virgil Sparda?"

"What do you want kid?"

"Are you Virgil Sparda?"

"Yes, now go away!"

Tears formed in the girls eyes.

"Now look what you've done you made her cry."

"Shut up Dante!"

"I am Rebecca Ann Sparda."

"Who are you to claim the last name Sparda?"

Virgil demanded.

"She claims the name Sparda because I said so."

Ariana landed softly beside Rebecca. Her wings hid the girl as she hugged her mother.

"Ariana?"

"You're battle with Dante is senseless Virgil. Mundus ended my life that day not your brother."

"You're just an illusion to confuse me."

"Dante take my daughter away from here. If he wants proof then I will need the entire island to prove it."

"Momma?"

"Becca go with your Uncle Dante."

"But..."

"Rebecca Ann Sparda now!"

Dante picked his niece up and spread his demonic wings as Devil Trigger washed over him. The two left the battleground.

"Are you ready to get your ass kicked Virgil?"

"You can try."

For once Ariana was ready to fight.

"I was banished from Hades because he decided that I had more to do before I died. The Fates told me I had to calm a raging Devil."

She leapt forward without warning and tackled the devil backwards. His body was pinned down by hers. Her hands pinned his down above his head. She hoped this would jar his memory. Leaning forward she captured his lips in a soft kiss. He lay there not responding to her kisses. Pulling back she stared into his emotionless eyes. Leaning forward she buried her nose into his shoulder.

"I love you Virgil."

She suddenly got up letting him go. Her wings fanned out and twitched. Her form shifted into her lion form. Instead of a sun gold lion that Sun Dance stood now was a moon white lion."My form changed with my death Virgil. Hades denied me. I have become cold like the icy breath of Cerberus. I admit I am not the fiery creature I use to be but I..."

"Be quiet."

Her ears laid back. The necklace around her neck shattered. The shards embedded in her skin at the base of her throat.

"Are you that determined to kill me? You are dangerously close to misusing the power that I gave you."

"How so?"

"You let your rage control you. That is your first mistake."

"And who are you to judge my actions?"

"I thought I was your mate and the mother of your daughter."

"My mate is dead."

"Then so be it Virgil Sparda."

Turning her back on him she began to walk away. There was not a sound but the soft padding of her feet on the stone as she walked away. Even the waves on the beach ceased their constant slapping.

"Don't turn your back on me."

"Mundus once asked you Virgil if you could trust me at your back and in your bed."

"How..."

"Once you loose control of the power you wield then it will destroy you."

"Empty threats."

She just shook her head and continued on. Her head was done and her tail drooped. There was no hope now.

"Are you afraid to fight me Ariana?"

"It's not my job to finish you Virgil but remember that I love you."

"Love is such a foolish emotion."

"You didn't think so before."

"That was then, this is now."

Turning around swiftly she lunged for him. Five gashes appeared on his chest. They didn't heal right away like they should have. Normally they wouldn't have scarred but these ones did leaving five angry scares on his skin. She vanished with a snarl. Landing heavily in front of Dante she assumed her demi-goddess form.

"It's your turn Dante."

"Ariana..."

"Don't say a word. The Fates have plans for him and told me as much. His fate was sealed long before he met me."

Dante shook his head as he gave Rebecca to her mother. The two left the island. A heavy sigh escaped him as he went to destroy the evil that called him brother. In the final confrontation that caused the dark Sparda twin to fall.

(okay this is where the story ends... rather... there is more to this... just letting everyone know.)

Blood everywhere. Her vision was covered in it. There was something wrong. There was no sound. The silence was shattered by a menacing laugh.

"I'll destroy every last Sparda starting with you."

"Daddy?" she whispered in hopes of him coming to save her but she knew that he was dead.

"Daddy isn't going to save you Rebecca."

"Others will rise up Mundus to destroy you. There will always be a Sparda around to send you back to the demon realm."

"Let them come but your life is over here."

With a swift motion and the glittering of silver Rebecca Ann Sparda died.

(I also you people will want to know why it ended like this and everything but be assured that most of the questions you might have will be answered in the next few chapters.)


	6. Chapter 6: 200 Years

Finding The Sparda Legends

Chapter 6: Two Hundred Years

It's been two hundred years since the downfall of the Sparda twin Virgil. That day more was lost than just a family dispute. Things went down hill from that moment on. Five years after Virgil's death Rebecca saw her end at the hands of Mundus. That drove her mother onto the brink of insanity. Ariana Aries (or Ariana Sparda) watched from the sidelines for a few years after Rebecca's death. After awhile she drifted away from watching the Sparda family. Her fights were more and more intense. Every now and then she would see a descendent of Dante. It was getting rare and far in between.

That's where the story begins. Two Hundred years after Virgil Sparda's death.  
Ariana sighed heavily as she stood on the corner of a large city block. She hated the city due to the pollution and noise on her keen demonic senses. Looking around she couldn't understand what drew her here. One day Mundus would rise again she knew but this time she would be ready. That asshole had taken her family away from her.  
Suddenly a head of white hair made her jerk to watch the person walk past. For a moment her heart stopped he looked so much like Virgil. Instinct made her follow the boy until he entered a dark alley.  
"You know it's dangerous to do this alone boy," Ariana said as she leaned against the wall.  
The boy whipped around to face her. Ariana could have sworn she saw Ebony and Ivory under his coat.  
"Are you a Sparda?" she asked.  
"Depends on whose asking."

"Anyone can pick a Sparda out of a crowd boy. They always have those tale tell looks. The silvery white hair, the ice blue eyes, and not to mention Ebony and Ivory give you away."

The boys hands went to Ebony's handle. "Don't worry kid I'm not here to kill you."

"Then why ask if I was a Sparda?"

She just shrugged not really caring if he was or not curiosity just got a hold of her. A dark feeling ran down her spine. The boy reacted in the same manner. He drew both guns preparing for the inevitable fight that was to come.  
"You don't have Alastor? Rebellion? Any of Dante's swords?"

"No, those were lost. The only sword left in our family's name is the 'Blade of Aries' but not one of us can touch it."

"There's a reason for that," she said absently.

The boy was shivering for some reason. It wasn't from the cold because the night was warm. She could smell fear on him.

"Come on Sparda surely you can fight. It's better that you leave this to me."

"I need to help you."

"Who says?"

"I do."

"We don't have time for this. Back to back is the best two some battle stance."

He just nodded in agreement. They backed up till they were back to back. Ariana summoned a familiar kitana to hand. The yellow streamers danced in the sight breeze that blew threw the alley. Three phantom like creatures appeared. The moaning sounds they made, made shivers run down both the warrior's spines.  
"Are you ready Sparda?"

"Yes, and the name is Dante."

"Figures. Come on kid."

The two of them leapt forward ready to kick some rear end. The two of them fought valiantly until not a single reaper stood in their path. Ariana had sustain severe lacerations across her back. Memories flooded her of similar injuries that had drawn her closer to her mate.  
"Are you all right Miss?"

"Yeah, this will heal in a few hours."

"Come with me to my house my mother would surely like to meet you."

"I would be honored but as soon as I am well enough I have a new mission to complete."

"What's that?" he asked as he draped her arm over his shoulder.  
"You'll know once I complete the mission."

The two of them walked carefully towards his house. Ariana nearly burst into tears as she saw the familiar building which this child called home. The familiar name flickered in red and black.  
"Devil May Cry," she whispered in sadness.  
"Every generation born of the Sparda's takes over the business. My mother was the Sparda." "What about your father?"

She saw the sadness about the mentioning of the man he called dad.

"You do not have to tell me Dante for you don't know me well enough."

"I know you well enough Ariana."

"I'm not going to be surprised that you know my name."

"He told legends of you to his children and those stories were passed on."

"I never thought that I'd be worth his effort."

"Apparently you were."

"Dante?" his mother called from the front door. "Are you all right I felt the reapers?"

"Yes, mother I have a friend that needs help."

"Bring her in son."

The woman had the tale tell features of the Sparda. Though her eyes weren't ice blue. They were green not as deep as her own but close. She almost reminded her of Rebecca. Shaking her head she refused to believe this was her daughter reborn.  
"Green eyes aren't common amoung Sparda's, Miss Sparda."

"And you are?"

"I am Ariana Aries."

"So it is true."

"What is mother?"

"She's immortal," she answered.  
"Immortality isn't possible," Dante snapped.  
"Oh it is kid, if your part god and part demon. A demi-goddess as Virgil liked to call me."

Ariana moved away from the boy and walked up to the case for the 'Blade of Aries'. She slowly lifted the glass and let the familiar power wash over her as the blade recognized it's first owner.  
"Virgil," she whispered weakly.  
"I am Laura,"

Dante's mother introduced herself. Questions plagued the woman's mind.

"Were you drawn here because of the reapers that keep showing up?"

"In a way yes, but then again no."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Mundus is back," Ariana said quietly.

"Your son must full fill the the promise Dante made along time ago."

"My son will not fight that monster he isn't ready."

"Truth be told Miss, he won't ever be ready for Mundus."

"Are you implying that I'm weak?" Dante snarled.  
"I'm not implying anything kid. You don't have half the fighting experience you need to slaughter someone like Mundus."

"Then who can fight him?" Dante asked.  
"The Sparda line has become weak. So being the last true warrior amoung this family I will fight him."

"I can fight him," Dante insisted.  
"You may have Ebony and Ivory kid but you are not match for anyone. If I could kick your ass in a fight then you can't defeat Mundus."

Something in the boys eyes seemed familiar. Ariana burst into laughter.  
"What's so funny?" Dante's mother snapped.  
"Come here Dante."

The boy cautiously approached her until he stood in front of her. He stood a great deal taller than her. Looking up into his eyes she saw a familiar flicker.  
"I knew it. You couldn't resist could you Dante?"

"What are you talking about?" the boy's mother demanded.  
"I'm surprised you haven't died yet Miss because fate tends to repeat itself if a soul is reborn. Unless of course the soul remembers the tragedy that happened before and deems to rectify it." "What are you babbling on about?"

"Your son knows what I'm talking about isn't that right Dante Sparda?"

"You haven't changed at all Ariana," a familiar cocky voice said back.

"So how did you know?"

"That stupid gleam in your eyes. So what are you going to do about Mundus? He's risen again. That idiot is biding his time to attack."

"That vendetta still in tact?"

"Of course. He took my family away from me Dante."

"So did I."

"That was necessary as much as I hated it."

"Ariana..."

"I'm sorry I have to go."

She turned and fled from the house. On the front door step she crashed into a warm body. Looking up she apologized, and her eyes widened as they met a pair of playful ice blue eyes. Something made her body shake and she knew she had to get out of there. She darted down the steps. Spreading her wings she flew away.

This is reformatted for my reviewers that pointed out. Thanks. To bad I can't get more than a50 reviews for this story. That's just wishful thinking though.


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth In History

Sorry for the formatting peoples. I have to rely on my little brother to post these chapters for me so basically their going to be messed up because he can't take ten minutes to correct it. Which I'll have to fix once I head to my dads house or get to the library or something.

Chapter 7: Finding the Truth in History

The boy just shrugged a odd feeling in the pit of his stomach off. He looked through the open door.

"Hey Dante you in?" the boy called after he watched the woman fly away.

"Yeah Van."

The young man walked into the house and looked for his best friend. The two if them had known each other for a long time. The scariest part was they almost looked alike. Though Van's skin was a lot paler than his friends. Many people that passed them on the streets asked if they were brothers.

"Are you ready?" Van asked.

"Ready for what?"

"The project we're suppose to work on for history class."

"Sorry bro slipped my mind."

"So what should our project be on? I was thinking the samurai."

"You know everyone else would do their projects on the samurai."

"True so what should we do it on?"

"What about Greek myths?"

"I don't know about that."

"What about the hunters from the Sparda line?"

"You mean your family?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know, Dante. We're not doing so good in history."

"I know."

"Cool thought though."

"I think Mr. Jackson is going to assign our projects if we don't think of something."

"If he doesn't give us a good one you want to do it on my family."

"Can we find books on your family?"

"I'm sure we could. Not to mention that woman that nearly plowed you over could help us."

"How so?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Try me."

"She's knew Sparda. Our devil sire."

"That would make her pretty damn old Dante."

"She's 2182 years old give or take a year or two."

"You're not serious are you?"

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me. She's immortal because of both sides of her family. Her father was Aries."

"You mean the Greek god of War?"

"Yeah.""This keeps getting weirder and weirder."

"Dante there is no sense in scaring him half to death with our family history or even Ariana's history. Poor girl she's lost so much."

"Can you tell me what you know?" Van asked Dante's mother.

"I suppose."

Laura sat down and got comfortable as she began to tell Van about the tragedy that was Ariana Aries's life.

Elsewhere...

Ariana snarled as she sliced through another window. The object of her search lay before her. The other had been destroyed but this one sword, Alastor. She couldn't believe that the idiots of this family would let something as powerful as all those swords be destroyed. D_id they think they could survive without them? At least Alastor still existed._ The person that owned it didn't realize the demon sword was under his care. Suddenly the lights flipped on and a man stood in the door way.

"You know you could of asked before you took that."

She backed up close to a corner.

"You don't understand."

"Oh I understand Ariana. I preserved this one blade for Dante's awakening." (I made a funny and I didn't even intend to. DMC 3' title)

"Do I know you?"

The man walked forward into the light. The human guise faltered. A devil stood before her.

"Dante's half devil again," she gasped in shock.

"Yes, very good Ariana."

"Sparda why aren't you helping your son out?"

"It's against the rules. I was allowed to come back to recreate my son but not allowed to interfere in his destiny or yours."

"What destiny is that? My world died 200 years ago."

"What about..."

"I will not accept that brat as my mate."

"Ariana..."

"Shut up! I cannot accept the fact that the man I love has been reborn not remembering what we could of had."

"You can help him remember again."

"And let him know that I lost our daughter to Mundus?"

"That was an accident Ariana."

"Accident? Accidents are when a kid breaks a vase with a baseball. That is an accident. My daughter was murdered."

"Be that as it may Ariana that kid will one day mean something to you."

She snored in an unladylike fashion. Alastor's weight was heavy in her hands and it made her sad to think this blade was used in the quest against Mundus. She swore a long time ago that she wouldn't stop until Mundus was in hell permanently with no chance for escape.

"Ariana you might want to get that to Dante so he can begin to train himself again. He maybe half devil again and remembers his training..."

"Yeah I know his body isn't use to the fighting style and type."

"Maybe you could teach him a thing or two."

"Nope sorry I'll deliver the blade but not going to train him."

"Take care Ariana."

"You as well Dark Knight Sparda."

She spread her dark wings that still had the blue tips from the bonding with Virgil.

"Ariana can I ask you something?"

"I suppose so."

"You can control you body umm... how do I put this..."

"Yes, I control it to the point where I knew I was getting pregnant with Rebecca. Thought it would of happened without me doing that. It's another trigger that was attempting to get Virgil to love me. Of course it wasn't needed. By that time we were entrapped within each other's love."

"Make him happy Ariana that's all I ask."

"I told you that kid isn't my Virgil. He maybe in spirit and looks but it isn't the same as him remembering me truly as I was."

"You can't hide from him forever Ariana he'll remember eventually."

"What ever..."

She leapt out the same window she had entered. Back At DMC Laura finished up with the history of the sad demi-goddess. Van was saddened by everything that had happened to her. She did nothing wrong and she lost everything. Something inside him stirred at the story. Van had a feeling that one day the beast within him would surface.

Flashback...

_Something within Van's body shook. It felt like surpressed rage. Suddenly his vision went dark.Beasts Mind'Blood... I smell her blood... Death...'Blue engery flowed around him in waves. 'Must protect my mate...'An angry scream echoed through the place. A loud explosion rocked the place. His body was heaving. The beast retreated leaving a exaughsted Van in his wake. Looking around he noticed blood spatters all over the walls from the devisation around him._

_"What happened?"_

_"That's what I'd like to know," a male voice said._

_Van whipped around an saw his mirror image staring back _

_"I...I... didn't..."_

_Van passed into the oblivion of sleep. Dante scratched his head confused by this kid. Something drew him to the boy for some odd reason. Carfully he picked the boy up and headed towards Devil May Cry his mother would know what to do. _

_End Flash back_

That was 13 years ago. Dante had found him when he woke up from that blackout. They had become friends after that.

"Is something wrong bro?"

"I was just remembering when we first met."

"What about it?"

"My inner beast is calling me."

"Van don't let it out."

"Something about that story made it stir."

"When?"

"When she mention the death of Ariana's daughter."

"Van I suggest you stay here until she returns maybe she'd be able to help you control your inner beast."

As if on cue she landed heavily in the middle of the room. She was in a crouching position. Her eyes were distant as Alastor slammed into the ground to keep her steady.

"Alastor," Dante muttered. "Did you find any of the others?"

"No, Alastor is the only one left. The others have been destroyed."

She carefully handed the devil forged blade to Dante. "Don't let it be destroyed like the others these blades are needed to destroy evil no matter when it rises."

While she and Dante talked Van was watching her intently. She had forgotten he was even there. Though Dante reminded her that he was.

"Ariana I'd like for you to meet my best friend Van Skye."

She didn't look in his eyes due to the fact that she'd see a trapped soul and her emotions couldn't handle the fact that her love was in there somewhere.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Aries."

"I can't say the same for you."

He was taken aback by her calm hatred of him. She stormed out of the house.

"What did I do?"

"Don't fret so much Van," Laura said quietly.

"You look exactly like her old love Virgil. She doesn't want to believe that it's a possibility that you might fall for her again due to your past life."

"Even if I did fall in love with her she'd have to accept me as I am now not because of who I was back then."

"Mom wouldn't that explain Van's darker half?"

"Now that I think about it, it does."

"How so?" Van asked aloud.

"You're dark half is searching out his soul mate. Your dark side is Virgil Sparda."

"Is that why I reacted so violently that one night?"

"Something must of happened to her that night and it set him off."

"He didn't express anything much than sorrow when he found out that Rebecca died."

"Virgil actually never fully knew his daughter. He thought his wife had died and therefore sought revenge against Dante."

"I wonder if that's why Dante and I became friends really fast is due to our souls begin brothers."

"With the twins the balance of dark and light was titled towards darkness due to the twins heritage. I'm not saying that Virgil was bad or anything he accepted his fate to die for the safety of the world. The scale was tipped in goods favor with his death. It was in a sense his redemption for the crimes he had committed in his life. There was no hate between them. It's just they recognized their destines and followed it. And now he has a second chance with his love to make up past failures. The two were born again due to the fact that you complete each other as darkness and light, yin and yang one is not there without the other near by." (i hope that makes sense to you other people. I don't believe that Virgil is entirely bad. Despite what one of my friends says.)

"I don't believe in destiny. We control our lives," Dante snapped.

"That as it maybe Dante but..."

"Destiny is controlled by the Fates. They determine who lives or dies," a male voice said.

The entire group whipped around to see a man with dark brown hair and glittering eyes. Van dipped his head towards the man.

"Aries?" he asked.

"Hello Van or should I call you Virgil?"

"Van please. What brings you here Aries?"

"Ariana's getting restless and that's dangerous."

"That would be her fault then," Dante said.

"Dante enough," Laura snapped.

"Are you her father Aries."

"Yes Miss Sparda. I need to speak with Van alone."

The two Sparda's walked out of the room.

"What's so important that you have to leave your safe haven to talk with me?"

"Ariana's killing herself by denying her bonding to your soul."

"I don't understand."

"The two of you are bound together by the souls. She's killing herself because she's denying the other half of her soul that being you."

"She'll come around."

"Hopefully before it's to late."

Aries turned and began to walk away.

"It's good to have you back Virgil."

Van bowed his head. This new bit of information made him think. Time wasn't on his side this time.

A/N: There it is peoples. What do you think?


	8. Chapter 8: Finding You Again

Chapter 8: Finding You Again

A/N: I better explain some things here before I start this story. Ariana has a second entity in her if you remeber her beast state Sun Dance. She will be talking to her inner beast but it isn't Sun Dance. She has two of them. One for her fathers side and the other for her mothers side. The one that her mothers side gave her is called Kit. He's a lot calmer and rational than Sun Dance. Kit is a fox demon to be exact.

_ kit's thoughts_  
...' Ariana's thoughts  
Normal speech.

Ariana paced back and forth in the confines of the room. Her beast mode took over awhile ago. Her tail thrashed angrily. The animal side recognized Van as Virgil and was determined to mate with him again. Shaking off the desire that swept over her she continued to pace angrily. Her pupils were constantly turning color to show her mental unrest. Her claws were raking long furrows in the ground. Every sound made her start, snarl, and start again.  
_You know it's him why do you deny it? _the beast snarled.  
Because Mundus will destroy him. Van isn't Virgil by a long shot. In his half breed devil form then sure I'd go for it but he isn't. I can't deny that he's what I've been searching for, for two hundred years,' she said in dejection as her ears laid back.  
_You knew and you've been waiting for Mundus to be destroyed before you claim him? _the beast asked shock evident in his voice.  
Yes, I love him enough to refuse to mate with him again until Mundus is through on Earth. I can't risk loosing him or any child that may come again to that bastard,' she said quietly as her head came up.  
_Then I apologize Ariana. I didn't...  
_Don't fret Kit just help me teach the young Sparda how to fight again. Then we'll talk about other things.'  
_Will do. Are you up to it though? Rebecca...  
_Laura did her best to teach him what she remembered from her training but it wasn't enough.'  
(that's why I pointed out the green eyes when we first met Laura. She is the reincarnation of Rebecca her memories were fully intact. anyway back to the story.)  
_Remember one thing when your training him Ariana.  
_What's that oh wise sage?' she asked sarcastically.  
_I'll take that as a compliment but anyway you have to remember that he isn't half god and half demon like you are. So he'll never be able to touch you if you didn't want him to.  
_I'm sure he could but I'm not certain he wants to test Van's wrath once he regains his full power,' she said as laid down and put her head down on her outstretched paws.  
_Seriously do you think he will? _Kit asked with doubt in his voice._  
_Virgil wouldn't leave me alone. You felt that power upsurge that night I got hurt.'  
_You think that was him?  
_Yes, I know that power anywhere.'  
_When he remembers fully there is a good chance that he'll use the sword again to control you.  
_No he won't. He isn't what he use to be yet...'  
_  
_Once he touches that blade the devil side will return. Virgil knows that power inside and out. As part of the pact with the Olympian gods, I made them seal his blood into the blade for this event that he was reborn less than he was. He'll have his half devil powers back.'  
_I see but what if he doesn't want the power back?  
_In that case then it won't re-bond with him. The blood won't change who he is personally it will just make his dormant devil blood resurface. All he has to do is accept the power back or not.'  
_Why don't you tell him about the power in the sword?  
_Because she's afraid that I'll do it just to fight Mundus again.  
Before she even whipped around she was to her feet that she seemed only like a black blur. Ariana in her fox state whipped around. Before her stood Van with a familiar Sparda gleam in his eyes. Hello Ariana, my demi-goddess.  
Tears sparkled on her black fur. He stepped towards her and knelt down before her. He gently brushed the tears away.  
  
Don't cry my love.  
How did you know about the Blade?  
I remembered some things and I accidentally touched the Blade.  
It's the bond you share with the Blade that drew you to it. Why is it though did you accept the blood back?  
I needed to protect you.  
Ariana changed back into her half breed form. The old lovers refused to let go of each other fearing that the other would disappear under their noses.  
I missed you mate, she whispered quietly.  
And I you.  
Van what do we do now?  
We prepare with Dante to defeat our enemy that's what.  
That grudge hasn't carried over has it? she asked wordily.  
No, I let that go once I saw you again.  
That doesn't seem like you mate.  
Not mates yet, Ariana. Remember you haven't mated with me yet, she heard the implements in his voice when he said, mated'.  
She knew the seductive tone in his voice.  
We can't Van no matter how much we want it.  
He came forward until they were standing nose to nose.  
Are you sure?  
Van Skye! an irritated voice said from the doorway.  
The two of them whipped to see who it was that had called Van's name. There standing before them was Van's mother or so Ariana assumed.The woman threw off a demonic aura. She had angry blue eyes that seemed familiar to her somehow.  
Mother what are you doing here? Van asked clearly unaware of the reason for his mother being here.  
Van I told you... the woman started.  
Mother I was... Van tried to interrupt.  
Silence! Don't speak unless you're spoken to, the woman snarled.  
Van bent his head in a form of submission. Every demon knew what that meant. This wasn't her Virgil or Van. The half devil would of never bowed to anyone not even his own mate. This woman must of done something to her mate to make him submissive. She had loved him for his defiant nature. Anger made her hair on the back of her neck stand on end. The woman noticed the demon's anger.  
What are you doing here? Ariana snarled at the woman. And what have you done to my mate?  
You're mate, the woman scoffed.

(warning language gets a bit rough here. of course who wouldn't if you saw your defiant love brought to his knees. When that's what you loved about him.)

That's right bitch he's my mate, she snarled in a dangerous tone.  
Bitch? Who are you calling a bitch?  
I'm calling you one.  
Who are you to call a respectable devil like myself a bitch, whore?  
I've only slept with one man bitch and that's my mate. So I can't be a whore.  
And you think my pathetic weak son is your mate?  
There is no doubt that he is. My beautiful defiant mate.  
He's not so defiant now, Van's mother hissed.  
How dare you threaten my mate mother, Van snarled as he stepped in front of Ariana to protect her from the threat before them.  
Isn't it ironic Ariana. That you're so called mate is hiding something from you.  
What ever it is I can take it.  
Are you sure even if your mate is the son of the man that killed your child in the past?  
Ariana asked.  
She had a gut feeling that she knew who she was talking about. Always the servant of Mundus aren't we Trish?  
So you recognized me?  
That explains why his power only surfaces when he's angry.  
What no anger? He's the son of your enemy.  
Ariana only shrugged.  
That makes no difference to me. He's my mate and his birth parents mean nothing to me... Mundus isn't my mate to begin with. So I don't care.  
Van turned to look at her shock etched on his features. What it's the truth. I will not care. You're still my mate Van. In my eyes you are my world.  
How sappy and sickening, Trish snarled disgust evident in her voice. To think that the wild Virgil was brought to his knees by me.  
Then he'll become wild again on his own.  
Not if I have anything to say about it! Trish snarled.  
She lunged forward towards Van. He easily dodged the attack but was knocked back because of her demonic aura. Van was slammed into the wall and couldn't move an inch.  
  
SHUT UP! Trish yelled.  
Ariana let her rage wash over her as her demonic features came forth in a more pronounced way. Her eyes bled from their normal color to gold with amethyst splinters throughout the pupils. Her ears became pointed. The fangs that already adorned her mouth became sharper and a bit longer. Her dark hair gained a new length and became thicker in the right light there was a reddish sheen to it. The nails on her hands began to get longer and came to a sharp point.  
How dare you touch my mate, Ariana growled in an animalistic tone.  
A black fox tail tipped with white grew from her rear end. It thrashed from side to side showing the irritation the demi-goddess felt.  
Such a violent creature.  
All demons are when it comes to their mates, she growled as her pupils turned crimson displaying her rage.  
Ariana circled the mother of her mate cautiously. Van wisely stayed behind the circling kitsune youkai.  
I didn't know you needed her protection Virgil. Last time I checked the Sparda twins didn't need anyone.  
No matter how strong I was in my old life I am not him anymore, and I'm the better man by a long shot by admitting I need help, Van snapped irritably.  
How thoughtful, she snarled as she lunged for him completely forgetting the large enraged fox standing in front of him.  
Oh no you don't, Ariana snarled.  
She met Trish in mid leap and they slammed into one another knocking them both back into the opposite walls. Ariana was on her feet really quick however Trish wasn't. There was something in her back. Blood pooled slow drop by slow drop on the floor at her feet. An evil laugh escaped her as she ripped the sword out of her back.  
Remember half-ling I am a true devil.  
I maybe a half-ling but my power supersedes yours in greatness.  
Van knew something was up Trish never gave up this easily. Ariana backed up a slow step at a time. She was wary to the devil. She also knew Trish from watching Dante that this one never gave up even when the odds were stacked against her.  
Is that so?  
It takes a real sicko to use your son's pain to get your kicks. It's a wonder his inner self didn't kill you.  
He's tried but his father suppressed the Virgil in him. That's how I easily brought him to his knees. Of course that restraint weakened that day you got hurt thirteen years ago.  
Ariana didn't even bother saying anything a low threatening growl escaped her.  
Awe did that hit a sore spot Ariana? Why don't you tell your mate what happened that night, Trish said with a deceptively sweet voice.  
Van turned to look at Ariana as if to question her faithfulness to him. Ariana didn't look him in the eyes.  
I tried to kill myself by committing an act against my mate, she said listlessly.  
An act against me? Van asked quietly.  
Trish had a malicious look on her face. Van recognized the look for what it was an his features softened. A gentle smile graced his features as he gathered his mate into his arms. Ariana what ever it was it was in the past and it means nothing now... You don't have to tell me what happened. I forgive you for what ever it was that you did.  
Tears glistened in the demi-goddess's eyes.  
Van I...  
Shh... its okay, my demi-goddess.  
It can't be that simple, Trish snarled. She slept with another man.  
That's what love is Trish being able to forgive and forget for your partner no matter what they do. That's why you were never allowed by the Fates to be with Dante. You can't forgive and forget.  
Van carefully picked his mate up and walked out the door leaving a stunned Trish in his wake.

End of chapter 8. What do you think?


	9. Chapter 9: The Pains of Waiting

Chapter 9: The Pains of Waiting

A/N: I'm getting alot of reviews on people being confused on what they read. If your so confused email me at and I'll try my best to get you on the same page. On with the story.

Van leapt from roof top to roof top in great strides. He let his mind wander.  
Ariana called softly.  
He didn't answer her. It seemed as if he was in a trance.  
  
The boy still remained quiet. That snapped her reserves of patience. Letting her anger go she slapped her mate across the face. He came to a skidding halt at the end of the building.  
What was that for? he demanded harshly.  
Put me down, she demanded angrily.  
Her pupils were shifting color. His past memories supplied that danger was coming for him if he didn't settle down. So he sat her down carefully.  
I tried to stay sane for 200 years but I couldn't in the end even when you were reborn. I wanted it to end.  
Changing swiftly into Kit she leapt to the next roof top and to the next and so on. Before Van could even try to go after her she was gone.  
Smooth move, Van, a familiar deep voice said.  
Not now Aries, he said in dejection.  
You're pathetic. You've been waiting for something for your entire life and you weren't even conscious to know what it is. Here she stands before you opening up her heart to you again VIRGIL SPARDA and you slap her down.  
I didn't...  
Your silence scared her Virgil.  
It's Van, Aries, he snapped angrily.  
I am her father, and I worry about her. You were to be her destined mate yet you deny the fact once you learned she tried to end her life but seducing another. The bond reacts like that Virgil. If she were to bond with another that would basically put and end to her sad existence.  
I was alive why couldn't she wait?  
Because Virgil. You were there but then again not there. Let me show you the damage that was done.  
He grabbed hold of the young demi-human. He clamped his mind down with Van's to show him the pain and suffering that was the wait his mate had to endure without him.

_Flashback_

6 Years after Virgil's death

Van and Aries watched from the corner closet to Ariana. They were ghosts to these visions so no one could see them.__

Ariana sat in a heavily crowded bar watching for nothing in particular. The air was thick with sweat, alcohol, and cigarette smoke. It was irritating all of her senses but she stayed despite knowing that. She sat there nursing a half empty bottle of beer. A man sat beside her.  
Hey sweet thing can I buy you a drink?  
she said as she turned away.  
That was wasn't a request.  
Sir, go away.  
I'd accept that drink before I have to get nasty.  
The Demi-goddess doesn't want your help, a familiar cocky voice said from behind them.  
Buzz off buster, the drunk man said.  
The lady doesn't want your attentions sir, because she's my brother's wife.  
The man backed off all be it reluctantly.  
Why are you here Dante?  
To find you.  
Leave me alone Dante I don't want company.  
I don't give a shit. You've been running long enough.  
What do you know about running? I've lost everything. My daughter, my husband.  
Ariana you must live for them.  
They were my life. I have nothing left.  
I know what running is Ariana I do it every day. I covering my running by fighting.  
If I was to fight it would only be in vain.  
Vain attempts it maybe, but at least you'll attempt it.  
Thank you brother, she said quietly as she got up and headed towards home.  
outside...

The man that had she denied was stalking her down the dark street. Ariana knew he was there but he wasn't a threat. Dante was following her too. This was irrating. Finally letting her reserves snap she whipped around with her wings fanned out. The man let out a shreik and passed out. Ariana blinked a few times in confusion tilting her head to the side.  
That was fast, she commented as she shrugged her shoulders and walked away leaving the unconcious man where he lay.

100 years later.

Another demon fell under her blade as she sliced through the devil's attempts to conquer heaven. She had been fighting this battle for 10 years and yet she still fell into despair when the night was silent. On nights like those the devil would come to her and tempt her with what she wanted most. This was one such night.  
Come Ariana give into me and I'll give you what you desire, the devil whispered in her ear.  
she said quietly.  
She wished it was that simple yet it wasn't, and she knew that. Her heart contracted painfully at the thoughts.  
Come on Ariana. He's been waiting for you.  
As much as I love them you cannot use them against me.  
One day you will crumble and I will be there to laugh when you fall.  
Then so be it.  
The Devil vanished from the area.  
Are you okay Ariana? a familiar female voice asked.  
Yeah Silver. Just an idiot trying to convince me to turn from the light. (Silver is a descendent of Dante.)  
I'm afraid for you Ariana one of these days you won't be able to resist.  
The day I do, I'll be insane and unable to live on.  
Ariana from what you've told me you're almost there.  
Don't be ridiculous Silver. By the time I crack he'll already exist again.  
Be careful anyway Ariana.  
Don't worry so much Silver.  
Ariana sat there thinking about the day to come when mates would be reunited again.

81 years later...

Ariana had finally had it. Her reserved strength had finally snapped. She knew the only way to end it. Virgil was near by and alive. She felt his heartbeat every time she centered her mind on her mate. This action she was about to take would cost her, her existance in the world. He would feel it she knew but at this point it was better for him to move on then search for a mate that is so shattered.  
That night she went hunting. The demon she found knew her name and was one of the few that would like to see the Great Ariana Aries fall to her knees. And fall she did. That night the demon tried to take her but the guilt of what was to come caused a vast amount of blood to be shed that night. The two fought till only Ariana stood battered and bleeding. Crashing to her knees she screamed to the heavens in rage.  
I've waited 187 years for this and you condeme me to live!  
She leaned forward until her head touch the cool stone of the floor. Wait for me beloved.  
Looking up slowly her eyes glittered with rage and determination.

End Flashbacks

Aries let go of the stunned boy.  
Now you see what she suffered through waiting for you.  
I never...  
You weren't meant to. That was part of the deal. You've been given a second chance to live the life you wanted so don't screw it up.  
You're faith in me is amazing, Van said sarcastically.  
I try. Seriously don't pass up this chance lightly trouble lurks around ever corner.  
Aries vanished before Van could say a thing to him. Van only shrugged and headed towards where he knew Ariana to be. A place that was probably in ruins by now, Aries Island.

Next Chapter: Home Sweet Home

How's that?  
I'd like to thank my reviewers. I thought it was about time for one of those.

My biggest fan: Bustahead (thanks for everything girl)  
Kalina Ann  
Kowaiki  
virgil91  
BladeMaster16  
Sydon  
Silver Fox  
Hugh and Brian  
Xiaoyu  
sasha  
Crystie  
Tamara  
LuciaLover  
Blanka


	10. Chapter 10: Home Sweet Home

Chapter 10: Home Sweet Home

LEMON PEOPLES! SO WARNING!

A/N: No battles in this short chapter. Warning sexual innuendoes implied.

The island itself was deathly silent as Virgil stepped foot onto the old rock. The stillness sent shivers down his spine. His minions had long since gone. As he approached his home his steps became slower. Somewhere deep inside he dreaded what he would see through those doors. Gently he pushed the door open and to his surprise it didn't squeak. Walking in he shut the door quietly behind him. Most of the stuff in the rooms that he passed were spattered with dried blood and broken. Most of the curtains looked like they had been shredded by animal claws which was probably the way of things. On the ground was dried splotches of brown and he could smell blood. The air for some reason was thick with it. Worry began to crease his brow as he rushed for the place where he sensed his mate was. She was in their bedroom. He quietly walked into the room. Unlike the rest of the house this room was well maintained as if she slept in this bed every night. There was no blood anywhere in this room. She was on the balcony railing staring out across the vast expanse of the ocean.  
  
I was wondering when you'd show up.  
  
Don't say a word.  
He noticed her voice wasn't icy it was just laced with sadness and pain. She wasn't the fiery spirit that he'd fallen in love with. Determination set in as he promised himself that he'd see the spitfire that he called his mate again. The sad thing is he knew exactly how to do it.

Don't even think about it, she growled.  
His arousal was clearly evident to her demonic senses. I'd be gone before you could even make a move to catch me.  
  
Until Mundus is destroyed I suggest you keep your hands off of me.  
Ariana knew that if they became mates this night that she'd go into battle pregnant again. She couldn't, no wouldn't face the possibility that she would loose another kit to Mundus's greed and darkness.  
What's bothering you mate? When I was Virgil you couldn't wait to get me in bed?  
Van, you're not Virgil by a long shot.  
His shoulders drooped. The reason is simple **_mate _**(affection evident in her voice when she said mate') if we were to become mates completely I'd go into the fighting pregnant again.  
The truth of her words hit him like a ton of bricks. She was worried about a child they would create if they mated this night. His mate was right, he knew it, and he hated it.  
  
Van if you don't...  
He leapt forward shutting her up effectively with a kiss. Pulling her forward he dragged her into the bed room. They didn't once break the kiss. Until they landed on the soft bed with Ariana pinned underneath him. She broke the kiss.  
  
I know you want this as much as I do.  
I do that's not the question. I cannot risk another life to that bastard!  
I'll protect the both of you, he purred into her ear.  
Are you always going to be this sex crazed?  
I'm a male that yearns for his mate.  
Stupid question.  
he purred again this time sending shivers down her spine.  
Will you stop?  
Nope, Mundus be damned he's not going to ruin my first mating with my mate.  
First and last asshole. You'll be bound to me for eternity.  
Mine always.  
That's what I thought.  
Hey what do you mean last mating?  
I am your one and only mate Van. You were my first and will be my last.  
A low deep chuckle escaped him. He began to lovingly nip at her shoulder area where her neck and shoulder joined. She tried really hard to bite back a moan of pleasure. A smirk graced his features as she tried to fight what she felt at the moment.  
Hey Ariana?  
  
She sensed something was wrong and knew this was Van. He was still just a kid. Whereas Virgil wasn't when they first mated.  
Are you ready for this again? I remember...  
Let your instincts guide you my sex crazed love.  
Ariana, I'm serious if you don't...  
Shut up... she growled.  
Pulling him forward she silenced his protests with a deep passionate kiss. No words were needed. Van slid his hands up and down his mates body drawing shivers from her. They worked at getting each other's clothes off most of it ended up shredded from Ariana's claws. If anyone would of passed by the house they would of heard screams of pleasure that hadn't existed for 200 years. Two bodies were reunited.

Hours later...

Van lay asleep amongst the ruffled sheets. Ariana stood on the balcony in her large black youkai form. Her tail thrashed angrily. Of all the stupid mistakes she had made in her life this one was the worst. She paced back and forth in the confines of the balcony. The confines of the small space kept her from running from what she had just done. As she paced her scent was changing. Any youkai could tell. It was painful for her to realize that she had succumbed to the desires that plagued her body.  
So the mighty half god has fallen because of lust.  
What the...  
She didn't even have time to yelp in pain as darkness swamped her vision.

Awaking hours late she could barely move an inch. Her body was tied up. Front feet were bound to front feet and back to back. Her capturer was smart she'd give him that. He had muzzled her. _My baby... _  
Don't worry about the child within you half goddess. I am not that cruel. I may work for Mundus but I'm not that cruel.  
He carefully undid the muzzle.  
Why have you taken me?  
Because he commanded it of me.  
I figured as much. You didn't hurt Van did you?  
The lover of yours? No. Mundus wants the pleasure of killing him, himself.  
Can you untie me please? I have to keep moving.  
You can't escape so I don't see why not Ariana.  
He undid the ties binding her feet.  
May I learn the name of the man that captured me?  
They call me Raziel.

A/N: Well what do you think? Don't kill me Please... I don't want to be kicked off this site or anything. And a lot of people like this story. It's better than my last one where everyone chewed me out. This is my most favored story. So I'm pleading with you. If your offended by this then tell me so I can correct it. Not many people read anything I write.


	11. Chapter 11: Raziel

The Blood Red Moon

Chapter 11: Raziel

Ariana paced back and forth in the confines of the room. Her tail was thrashing angrily. Her ears twitched back and forth. Every now and then she growled at nothing. Her anger was turning her stomach over.  
Such anger is not good for the child Ariana.  
Mundus won't let me live Raziel. What makes you think that my child will stand a chance?  
He promised me you.  
She was taken aback.  
If it is my power you want I already surrendered it to Van.  
But you didn't complete the right in his new form.  
It carried over. That's mostly what protected him while I was away from him. The mark never faded. That's why his mother abused him. She recognized the mark of a great power and she tried to break his spirit.  
He doesn't deserve you.  
Whether we are deserving or not of each other was not our decision. Someone out thought we were worthy of each other.  
The man sat down near where Ariana was pacing. She stopped and laid down close to them so they could talk some more.  
So, can you tell me about yourself? Raziel asked quietly.  
She laid her head down on her outstretched paws. A heavy sigh escaped her.  
What do you want to know?  
He thought about it for a moment before answering;  
Have you ever been in a bar fight?  
Ariana chuckled. This guy was so much like a kid it was funny. There was this shine that made her want to play fight like young kits tend to do. Back to his question she thought for a moment.  
No, can't say that I have. My power is to tangible and most people tend to stay away. Except that one drunk idiot, but I scared the crap out of him.  
Care to elaborate?  
She explained to him about the night long ago six years after her mates death. The young kit was laughing so hard he fell backwards and rolled on the ground.  
  
Hold... (gasp... breath...) hmmm...  
What exactly are you? I smell devil in you but something entirely different.  
He calmed down and became serious.  
I'm half angel and half devil. I'd think you would of know. You have dark angel wings.  
I'm half goddess and half kitsune youkai.  
Kitsune youkai?  
Fox demon. My mother's clan had the black winged trait along with the fur.  
  
The wings were a gift of love between mates. I gained mine the day I was born unlike the others of my kind. They only gained theirs through love.  
She spread her dark with that were steadily gaining the blue tips and shine again. The blue is gaining strength again due to my mating with Van.   
So, what if Van a.k.a Virgil were to die?  
I'd join him. My soul would refuse to live.  
What about before?  
The Greek Gods decided I had to become stronger in order to help Van when it came time to destroy Mundus again.  
Yet Van isn't as powerful as Virgil was and the same goes with Dante.  
That's why they left me alive it was my challenge to bring back their greatness.  
I don't care which side wins.  
That sounds hard to believe.  
How do you figure?  
Because if Mundus wins then the world would be thrown into darkness.  
Darkness doesn't bother me.  
It will if you are part angel.  
What do you mean?  
I've met a few angels before and when darkness took over they lost themselves. They ended up committing suicide or had to be put down.  
Will you?  
Of course. It began like this...

_Flashback_

The battle between heaven and hell had gone on for so long that it was trying Ariana's patience. Silver was the only angel she cared to see now. The others were either stuck up because of her ancestry or just simply didn't like her. Speaking of the angel.  
Hey Ariana? Silver called.  
  
We've lost another regiment.  
I know.  
Ariana, Jaziel turned.  
I'm sorry kit.  
Why do you call me Kit?  
Because fox children are called kits.  
That makes sense. What should I do about Jaziel?  
I'll find him and see what I can do.  
Thanks Ari.  
Sure thing kit.  
She got up slowly. All this fighting was taking it's toll on her demonic body. Her steps were slower and her power seemed drained more often than not. If this kept up much longer she didn't know if she'd ever see Virgil again.  
Are you sure you're all right Ari?  
Yeah, I'll live.  
Donning her long black wings she launched herself into the air. Sadness washed over her as she looked at her wings after the down stroke. The blue was fading rapidly soon there wouldn't be any of it left. Most demons chose to take wing at the moment. Amongst them was a pair of white wings that made her suspicious. She winged towards the angel. Sure enough it was that bastard, Jaziel.  
Ariana snarled in the angel's direction.  
Ah, if it isn't the accursed demi-goddess Ariana. What do you want? he asked snidely.  
You're partner told me you turned.  
So? I siding with the winning side.  
Evil will not prevail here.  
Are you so sure Ariana? Evil took your family away.  
And good made the promise of bringing them back.  
Empty promises Ariana and you know it.  
Empty from your point of view maybe but from mine I trust my ancestors.  
Ah the Greek Gods how superficial, he said in a snide manner.  
A low threatening growl escaped her.  
My family isn't superficial.  
Why don't you join us Ariana you are part devil.  
I'm a youkai, there's a difference.  
How so?  
I don't have to explain jack crap to you.  
My, my, aren't we feisty?  
She saw the distinct differences in the quiet angel. His eyes had become darker and his wings were staring to bleed black. There was little sanity in his eyes. She knew he had to be silenced forever and it hurt her to do so because Silver loved him so much. Leaping forward she drew her sword an sliced forward catching the unsuspecting angel off guard. Shock registered on his face as blood dripped down his neck. His head slid sideways and landed with a heavy, wet thump on the ground. The rest of the demons scattered before he ferocity. Slowly approaching the body she snatched the feather necklace and returned to camp not even bothering to wash the blood off. Silver was sitting beside the fire staring absently into its flames. Carelessly she tossed the necklace into her lap.  
she asked absently.  
He had to be put down, Ariana said quietly.  
You act like he was a dog or something.  
He was working for the darkness Silver, he had to be stopped.  
I hate you!  
I don't care. If I worried about everyone that hated me I would be knee deep in hell.  
I will see to it you're sent there after you die.  
I was already promised a place there.  
Turning her back she walked away from the sad angel.

End Flashback.

You put him down without remorse?  
I had to. My duty is to my clan and my gods. Not to theirs. I only fought for them because the Sparda family asked for my aid and it was a debt thing.  
Ariana let old memories washed over her. Suddenly the door was slammed open with a jarring thud, which startled both of them. Someone was tossed in then the door was slammed shut. The person that had been thrown in grunted in pain. It was definitely a she. It took her a moment to get up into a sitting position.  
Are you okay miss? Raziel asked.  
Yeah, just fine.  
Ariana asked in shock.  
  
The girl came into the light and sure enough it was the angel.  
How are you still alive? they asked at the same time.  
I'm immortal, Ariana said.  
I was made a full angel after the war, Silver said quietly. I wanted to apologize to you for what I said...  
Forget it.  
I tried to find you but you had vanished again.  
Raziel asked.  
Oh, sorry Silver this is Raziel. Raziel Silver.  
she said.  
he said. What about again?  
I disappear after a certain period of time. After the angel/devil war I vanished for a long time. It took me 81 years to get the courage to come back to the world.  
Raziel couldn't keep his eyes off of Silver, and likewise for her. Ariana chuckled as she leaned back into the shadows of the wall as the two of them began to talk. She saw potential in this relationship. Sleep began to drag the tired demi-goddess down. She hadn't gotten enough sleep after her mating with Van. Her dreams were filled with her mate.

A/N: Okay there we are. next chapter.  
Next: Chapter 12: Dreams and Decisive Actions  
Okay I have a poll for my fans to take. My group is having a dispute over Virgil's status. Not my story version game wise.  
Is Virgil...  
A. Evil  
B. Good  
C. Misunderstood or you're variation of it?  
Please I need your insight. If you've played the DMC 3 till the end.


	12. Chapter 12: Dreams and Desicive Actions

Chapter 12: Dreams and Decisive Actions

_Dream sequence_

Blood all around. Ariana looked around the crimson void. She felt a familiar tug at her power. Looking up the full moon was the only thing that wasn't crimson. A dark winged form appeared in front of the moon and landed heavily in front of her in a crouch. It was Virgil as she once knew him. His devil wings folded neatly against his back and vanished. His clothes were blue. (like in DMC 3)  
Be careful Ariana, Mundus will rise with the Blood Red Moon.  
  
Look towards the moon and be careful.  
This wasn't her mate at all. Sure he showed concern but not this deeply. Turning towards the moon she watched it bleed crimson. The orb slowly turned red. When the moon was completely bloodied her body had shifted. Her true demonic form looked around lusting for blood of the enemy. The only good thing was that her mate's scent could cut through the madness and therefore when the moon became silver again turn her back. Leaping forward she attacked Virgil. Her mind screamed at her to stop he wasn't a threat. Crimson stained her vision as her claws hit flesh.

end dream

Ariana woke up in a cold sweat. Silver and Raziel were asleep leaning against each other. Getting up she went to the window to see that moon was almost full. The change would happen tomorrow. She flexed her clawed hands. The dream was fresh, and it scared her. That set her in a determination that she wouldn't allow Van to meet his end at her hands.  
What is it Ariana? a quiet female voice asked.  
Go back to sleep Silver.  
What troubles you?  
I want you to protect Van with your life when the bloody moon night goes down.  
You're planning on dying aren't you?  
If I do then so be it, but I'm not planning to.  
The moon beckoned to her telling her now was the time to act. She stood there until the sun rose signifying a new day. Her claws flexed in irritation. This would be Mundus's final night if she had anything to say about it. A low dangerous growl escaped her as she watched the outside world waking the other occupants in the room. Suddenly for no reason Ariana lashed out and left five deep gashes in the wall. Sinking to her knees she began to sob.  
Raziel was about to get up to comfort the enraged demi-goddess but Silver stopped him.  
There is nothing you can do for her. Her blood calls for blood and she's very incoherent right now, Silver said quietly.  
You mean you've seen this before?  
Yes, during the angel/ demon war Ariana went like this. Its the day of the Blood Red Moon. Mundus rose the last time this moon appeared, and she sent him back for the time being. The sad thing is she's the only one ready to take on Mundus and win. I have a bad feeling one of the mates isn't going to make it out alive.  
But they have to. They haven't had a chance to be together and their child. Not one of them has had a chance to live.  
That's the way they were destined.  
Are you saying you agree with that?  
Of course I don't agree with that. If anyone deserves to live a happy life it's her and Van, but you have to remember she is a shunned creature.  
Ariana was incoherent and not listening to the talk.  
Even shunned creatures can find love.  
Its not a question of love because she has it. The serious aspect is her father's rules.  
What does... Aries dictates her life? Raziel asked in shock.  
In a sense yes. He's the deciding factor in his daughter's life. However his choices also does effect Van's life in most cases the worst.  
Ariana should lead her own life.  
Yes, she should, Silver said with sadness in her voice.  
Silver have you seen this beast form of hers?  
  
  
The beast is a fox like creature in looks but it stands on two legs. Her tail thrashed angrily... 

_Flashback_

The blood red moon rose as it always did this time of year. The scent of blood was already in the air. She let the transformation take hold. Every part of her eyes bled. Her sharp fangs became more pointed. The elfin ears became more pointed and longer. A fox tail grew on her backside. It thrashed angrily as if waiting for the chance to kill. She looked like fox that could walk on two feet. Her hands were more human like but covered in fur whereas her feet were large paws. Her fur was completely black except for the few white markings on her hips. She almost looked more wolfish than foxish. (foxish isn't a real word but go with it) The only thing restraing her true power was a simple golden chain. A familiar amulet hung from her neck. The ruby glittered.  
This was her night and she knew it. Mundus had risen again and this was her chance to get a piece of him without the interference of her mate or mate's brother.  
So you've finally made it here Ariana, Mundus sneered.  
she hissed. You will pay I swear to it.  
Then give it your best shot.  
If you insist.  
She leapt forward. There was no sanity in the demons eyes. This was for everyone this monster destroyed and he'd finally meet his end. The fight was feirce but only one survived for the time being.

End Flashback

She never quiet got over that.  
  
Because she defeated him but for nothing. He'd still come back to challenge them._  
_She'll finish it perminately this time.  
We all hope so perminately without the loss of any of their lives.

A/N: Next chapter complete.


	13. Chpt 13: The Rise of The Blood Red Moon

Chapter 13: The Rise of the Blood Red Moon

Ariana paced back and forth in irritation as the day wore on. Raziel and Silver watched her carefully to make sure she didn't change into her dangerous blood beast form. (she's in her calm form, Kit if you remembered.) They distantly heard doors slam and the grunting of other people. The cell next to them opened and then slammed shut. Then their door was open and the guard motioned for Ariana.  
Come on beast, you're being moved until tonight.  
Ariana calmly followed him. He placed her in the cell next to Silver and Raziel. Who she saw in there was the last person she wanted there. Van sat there heavily bleeding at the large fox was pushed into the room and the door was slammed behind her. Wasting no time she moved to her mate's side.  
  
His face was covered with bruises and blood. She could smell death on him.  
I hurt Ariana.  
I know.  
She curled around him and began to lick his wounds. He hoped that her healing capabilities as a demon would help him. The shallow wounds began to heal up. The scent of death wasn't as strong. He began to chuckle so she stopped licking him.  
What's so funny?  
That tickles.  
She let a low rumbling chuckle escaped her throat. Her rough tongue ran up under his chin, and she blew into his ear. He chuckled again.  
Ariana, don't...  
I know what I'm doing.  
Carefully she bit him. A low moan escaped him.  
he breathed. We can't...  
Yes, we can...  
He ran his hands down her sides. Without a thought she changed back. Slowly she took off his shirt causing him to hiss in pain. There were several lacerations. With a smirk she began to lick up the blood. The wounds slowly but surely healed up with every stroke of her tongue.  
Ariana... please... he began breathily.  
Her claws gently ran over his sides. Remembering where she was and what was about to happen when the sun set.  
Listen to me Van...  
he started before her finger silence him.  
No, listen. I'm going to go on a killing spree tonight. Mundus has risen again and I have to finish this so you and Dante can live normal lives. Well as normal as Dante can get it.  
Wait you just said...  
Van, I will make it out of this for you... Just believe in me...  
I always do.  
Ariana watched Van and he laid his head on her shoulder. She carefully wrapped her body around him to keep him warm. That was a great thing about being a demon they radiated heat like a rock in the sun. His body went slack as he fell asleep.  
Sleep well my mate you'll need it.

Later...

The sleeping pair was yanked from their sound sleep by the door being opened and a resounding dry crack was heard. A familiar scent caught her nose and Ariana rose to stand in front of Van. Her lips rolled back bearing her fangs. The hair on the back of her neck was on end.  
My, my Ariana still wild as ever.  
Van hissed remembering the first time this bastard had shown himself.  
Ah I see you have your past memories Virgil, he replied sweetly.  
Its Van now.  
Oh, my bad.  
Son of a...  
Now, now Ariana. That temper isn't good for your kit.  
What would you care? she snarled.  
It's my grandchild so I should care, his voice was thick with fake happiness.  
This child is a Sparda not one of yours, she growled.  
Her eyes were bleeding crimson very slowly. The sun was about to set. Mundus noticed the time and had both of them brought out of their cells. Ariana had Van riding on her back because she refused to allow anyone to touch her mate. They lead them to a large what looked to be an ancient crumbling Greek style temple. Looking around and then down she nearly died laughing. She held her laughter in check.  
What is it Ariana?  
We're in a temple dedicated to Aries or Mars in this case.  
(I don't know if this is really accurate but go with it. back to story.)  
I don't understand.  
This area was Roman territory once upon a time. Back then they worshiped many gods and my father resided in this one.  
Will that give you an advantage?  
I hope so.  
It won't Ariana because I still will beat you into submission.  
You can try.  
The temple itself was an open aired temple. So the suns light was quickly fading away. Soon the moon would bleed crimson and once the light touched her she'd transform.  
Van get off and hide.  
But Ariana I can...  
No, you can't when this battle goes down no one can help me.  
Dante and a girl were forced to kneel with Silver and Raziel beside them. The for looked at Ariana with hesitation and indecisiveness. Van slid down from her warm broad back. A weak smile formed on her fox face. Her ears were laid back waiting for the rise of the moon. She never understood why her enemies let her transform. The weakest point before the transformation was ten minutes before the change. She watched as the pale redness of the moon's light slowly glide across the floor to touch her. Closing her eyes she let the soft light caress her form before the wrenching pain of the transformation took over.  
A snarling howl escaped her as she reared back. Her legs grew longer as she gained height. Muscles formed on her small frame. The normally short black fur grew a little. The tail became longer and bushier. Her claws lengthened. The only difference since before was her ears were the normal type twitching softly on her head. Van saw that her eyes became more defined crimson rubies. The whites appeared with a black slit for pupils. The clinking of a chain was heard as amulet came around her neck.  
Dante and Van gasped in unison. They recognized the necklace for what it was.  
Mundus you've played your last part. This is the final end.  
How very poetic Ariana but this is your final end.  
I doubt it, she hissed.  
He acted as if he had the advantage here. This was the house of Aries. _Dad I could really use your help here.' _she pleaded silently to the sky hoping he would hear her. When people saw this form they thought her an incoherent beast. The calm reluctant Ariana faded now being replaced by a beast determined to protect her mate and kit.  
They two combatant circled each other. Trying to discover where to hit first. Ariana saw an opening first and leapt forward. Her teeth bearded she attacked the threat to her life. Her teeth made contact with flesh as she clamped down on his arm. Bringing her feet up she kicked backwards tearing flesh from his arm. Blood flew everywhere. Mundus was making this to easy for some reason. Spitting out the blood and flesh she knew why that was. Whipping around one of the guards held a glittering dagger above Van head. Without thought she leapt forward. Tackled him back wards he made the mistake of exposing his throat. Blood rolled down her throat as she latched on. The guard sliced upwards in hopes of killing her and getting her to let go. The slight pain made her only bite down harder.  
So Ariana you've finally figure out that not everything is as it seems.  
She let the guard go. Her face was smeared with blood. You've finally killed an innocent and harmed another what would your father think?  
Mundus you coward! Come out here and fight.  
All the other guards went running as Ariana looked their way. A large gust of wind sprang up and Mundus emerged from the stone of the floor. (you know what he looks like in DMC1 at the end of the game.) He backhanded the large fox. She slid across the floor and didn't even get up or move.  
Van screamed.  
The others watched in shock as Van stood up and yelled at the top of his lungs. A blue flame surrounded him. Once it cleared The Virgil Sparda stood before them not the young teen Van. He was far taller than Van. His form was that of his old self. (DMC 3 attire) His eyes were blazing as he drew his kitana preparing to kill Mundus for killing his mate and child again. Rage and pain resonated off him in waves.  
Dante are you ready? he growled.  
Yes, brother.  
Dante summoned from within the demon sword Alastor. The two brothers stood ready. Without warning they both leapt forward. Dante had done this before so he knew how to take him down. With blow after blow Mundus finally crashed to the ground never to rise again. Virgil let his anger at the asshole go but the transformation wouldn't go away. He sheathed his sword. Slowly the blue twin of Sparda headed to where Ariana had fallen and hadn't risen. Even her ever thrashing tail hadn't moved an inch.  
  
He noticed her own blood was dripped from her mouth onto the marble floor. Kneeling close to her head he began to stroke her ears.  
he whispered.  
She was still breathing but barely.  
Lov... lovvee... yu...you... Vir... Virgil... she wheezed out.  
Don't... please... We haven't had a chance to live.  
  
I know you did and I love you all the more.  
He noticed her body went limp and it felt heavier.  
Ariana? Ariana? No, please...  
His hand reached out hesitantly and laid on her rib cage. It ceased to move. Tears fell from the stoic twins eyes and glistened on her obsidian fur.

A/n: Hows that one? Please Read and review.


	14. Chapter 14: Epilogue

A/n: Now that Van transformed he's basically Virgil again and he isn't going to be willing to change back and you'll see why.

Chapter 14: Epilogue

Virgil sat there rocking his deceased mate back and forth.  
Ariana you and I were suppose to live long happy lives together this time.  
In the back ground Silver was bawling her eyes out and Dante's girlfriend was sniffing. He figured Dante spilled to her about Ariana. A familiar aura that was red in color. Virgil didn't need to turn around to know who it was.  
You let her die in your own house? he growled out.  
My daughter was destined to die Virgil as much as it pains me. Though I was instructed to bring you a gift.  
I don't want it if its not Ariana.  
I'm sorry Virgil but only your child's life will be spared.  
He watched as Aries put a translucent hand through his daughters abdomen. He caught hold of something and pulled it out. Watching in fascination as the kit twitched and began to stretch and squirm. The kit grew magically until it was the size of a normal baby when its born.  
Virgil meet your son.  
He carefully handed the new born to his father. What are you going to call him?  
Aaron, Aaron Sparda.  
Virgil held him carefully.  
Look Ariana our son, he whispered.  
She didn't move.  
Now its time to go, Aries insisted.  
Everyone headed towards the exit of the temple. Dante threw a hopeful glance over his shoulder. Aries watched them go. He hated to do this daughter and her family but The Fates had a greater plan for her.

Five years later.

Virgil sat in a chair with his feet up staring into the fire. Aaron played with his legos on the floor. He noticed his father's eyes were distanced as if he was thinking hard while staring into the flames.  
  
  
Are you thinking about Mommy again?  
Virgil smiled. At five his son was intelligent and perceptive as his mother once was.Thinking of her now almost made tears come. He had waited for two hundred years for her and now she was gone.  
Yes, I miss her very much.  
Aaron climbed up into the chair and into his fathers lap. The boy leaned against his father's broad chest as they watched the fire together. Virgil kissed the top of his son's head. It was amazing how much he was turning into his mother. He had Virgil's white hair and her deep forest green eyes. His ears were slightly pointed but only a father would notice that. Sometimes when he gets stressed out he turns into his fox form. When he does that Virgil calms him down easily.

From outside a sopping wet figure watched them from the window. Sad eyes watched the happy family. Bangs were plastered to the forehead. A crimson flame was behind those bangs. The figures clawed hand rested on the glass. Turning away the figure started down the steps.

Virgil felt a strong demonic presence. Setting Aaron to the side he went for the case above the mantle where his kitana rested.  
Aaron stay here.  
  
Stay here.  
Getting up he went to the door and opened it up. Stepping out he shut the door. The dark figure stopped.  
What do you want here demon?  
Just watching a happy family.  
Virgil started. That voice is sounded familiar but he couldn't place it. I'll leave now I didn't mean to intrude.  
You're very polite for a demon.  
Virgil took a good look at the demon when the lightning flashed. He decided the demon was female. Her ears were pointed in typical demon style. The demoness hair must of reached past her but if it was let down. Now the black tresses were in a loose braid. When the wind tossed her bangs there was a red flame marking forehead. Her eyes though are what caught his attention most. They were the same forest green that his son and mate had he dared to hope.  
  
I... I'm sorry.  
Turning she dashed off into the woods.  
  
Aaron I told you to stay inside.  
But Daddy that's a fox I can smell it.  
What else do you smell?  
Her scent is like yours mixed with rain.  
  
the boy yelled.  
That stopped the demoness in her tracks half turning she was tackled backwards into the mud by a baby black fox.  
Mama, mama... the boy purred.  
I'm sorry kid but I don't...  
Cut the crap Ariana...  
But I don't know... I was just sent here by Aries. I don't know who I am...  
  
  
Please stop, I don't know who you are...  
Daddy you said she was part God but I only smell full fox demon in her.  
I can explain that, a male voice said.  
Virgil whipped around to see Aries standing there.  
What did you do to her?  
It was a joint decision Virgil.  
Explain this to me.  
In order for Ariana to live something had to be given up. Her mother and I decided that she needed to loose what was keeping her alive for so long. We stripped her godly powers such as Sun Dance and made her full blood kitsune youkai.  
Why doesn't she remember?  
Just like with you Virgil she just needs time to remember.  
The two of them watched as Aaron cuddled his mother. Her animalistic instincts made her cuddle back.  
Take care of her Virgil as I know you will, Aries said as he vanished.  
Always. Aaron come on let your mother get up.  
He was held firmly in place.  
  
She just purred like a cat.  
My son, she purred.  
Ariana's mind was a bit fuzzy but this kit stirred something within her. A protective instinct, and the man with him a heat pooled in her heart and spread out through her body because of him and she wanted to know why.  
she asked quietly.  
Do you remember me? he asked hopefully.  
I don't remember anything but my instincts are telling me a lot.  
Like what?  
I need to protect you both.  
Come on your wet and cold we need to get inside and warm up.  
All right.  
He held out his hand to her and she took it.

Months later...

Are you sure about this... Virgil breathed heavily.  
Yes, I've been waiting for this a long time...  
(I know what you were thinking what was going on. Get your minds out of the gutter. )  
Her body slammed into his as they began to spar again. They fought fiercely until Ariana was slammed into a wall with Virgil pinning her against the wall. He was breathing heavily. His instincts were screaming to kiss her even though she didn't remember yet. However she beat him to it. Leaning forward she captured his lips with her own. She pulled back suddenly and yelped in pain as images bombarded her thoughts. Everything was drowned out except for the memories that were flooding her mind. When she finally came to her eyes were alight with happiness.  
she purred happily.  
Ariana? Are you...  
Yes, mate I'm back.  
He wrapped her in a tight embrace.  
I've missed you, he whispered.  
And I you.  
  
Aaron, my son.  
Virgil let her go so she could hug her son tightly.  
Now we're a complete family, Aaron whispered.  
Yes we can, Ariana said as she looked into Virgil's eyes.  
He smiled at her and noticed the promise in her eyes and he knew what that meant. In his eyes shined as much promise as hers held. These past months had been hell for him having his mate but then not having her.  
Now Mate you understand what I felt when you were reincarnated both times.  
We can remedy that later. I promise you that we'll never feel that again.  
I know you will.  
With that the family became whole again after 205 years of waiting for the true happiness that their love presented.

THE END!  
I want to let out a big sigh of relief... I hope everyone enjoyed this story. This is by far my best DMC fic and everyone agrees with me thus far. I'd like to again thank my biggest fan Bustahead... She kept me going... a constant reviewer... and to you other reviews I thank you as well.  
In one review I got a request to write another Virgil fanfic and I will start it soon for you... the reviewer that requested it... I have a great idea in mind.


End file.
